Burning Desires
by HonestFFWriter
Summary: An incident at the Jones Family Reunion causes Ozzy to look after his two cousins Mimi and Christine. Five years later, all Mimi wants to do is to forget about it and move on, but how can she because of her so-called gift? And when Thrax enters the body of Frank, how will it affect everything? ThraxXOC Ch7 updated
1. Reunion Gone Wrong, Terribly Wrong

**Burning Desires**

**By HonestFFWriter**

**Rated: T (may change to M depending on story)**

**Genres: Romance & Tragedy  
**

**Pairings: OzzyXLeah, ThraxXOC **

**Summary: **An incident at the Jones Family Reunion causes Ozzy to look after his two cousins Mimi and Christine. Five years later, all Mimi wants to do is to forget about it and move on, but how can she because of her so-called gift? And when Thrax enters the body of Frank, how will it affect everything?

**Chapter One:**

**Reunion**** Gone Wrong...Terribly Wrong**

"Dad? Dad, wake up. We need to head to the right arm today to meet up with everyone else! Dad? Dad!"

"C'mon, Dad. We know you're still tired, but come on! We don't want to keep everyone waiting!"

The father of Mimi and Christine simply tossed in his bed and smiled peacefully in his sleep. Both twin sisters roll their eyes up to the ceiling as they both sighed irritably.

"This is ridiculous," Mimi said, reaching up a hand to her face and rubbing her eyes. "I told him not to stay up too late last night, yet look where he is now. Sleeping like a molecule log."

"Well, work's been hard, sis," Christine pointed out. "I mean, it has been, every since Mom…you know."

Mimi shook her head. "But that was three years ago, Christine. Either way, forget the past. We're going to be late for the reunion if Dad doesn't get up soon, so what do we want to do about it?"

Christine crosses her arms and stares down at the floor for a few moments, before smiling, coming to a conclusion. "Wait, I know!" Christine then crawled onto her father's bed and made her way over to the sleeping dad.

"Christine, what are you doing?" Mimi asked with a confused look on her face.

Christine suppressed a snicker as she lowered her head down by her father from behind and lowers her lips near his ear.

"Hey Dad…remember those hot, juicy, cheeseburgers that we were promised at the reunion? Or what about those delicious hotdogs? They are waiting for us at the park today. But if we get there late…they'll probably be all gone, don't you think?"

With that, their dad's eyes shot open, and he instantly shot straight up on the bed. Christine yelped as she was staggered back before falling from the bed and hitting her head first on the floor.

"Girls! Get ready! We're leaving!"

Mimi looked down at her fallen twin sister and smirked while Christine did the same back at her.

Both girls are twin sisters at the age of 13, though they have different lengths of hair and wear different kinds of clothing so people would actually tell them apart. Like many other female cells, both girls have colored hair too. Mimi just has shoulder-length black hair and tends to wear long sleeves and jeans, while her sister Christine has long blonde hair tied in a ponytail and tends to wear dresses and skirts to show off her usual cheerfulness. Their mother died when they were 10, and since then, their father had been working double over time hoping to provide them with enough money to put food on the table. Their mother's car had accidentally crashed into a moving truck driven by a drunk driver which, upon impact, exploded. Both the driver and their mother was killed that day, though people blamed that driver for that incident.

Despite their problems, the little family of three had moved on, though they still kept the pictures of their mother so they would keep their memories alive.

And so, after their father had dressed up, the family got into their little car and drive off towards the right arm in the body of Frank where they reside. The city was run by Mayor Phlemming, who had promised to make the body healthy so the cells would live better lives. But so far, the city had been a mess since the vitamins from the food Frank eats gets absorbed, and it had shaped the body really bad judging by the food he eats.

Mimi and Christine can't even remember the last time the city looked even healthy. They decided that it was probably never.

This little family was known as the Jones Family. It has been a tradition in each side of the Jones family to work in the Immunity, special police forces who helps try to keep the body healthy, since their ancestors crossed over from the umbilical cord when Frank was born. The girls' father helped organized the Jones Family Reunion which was being held at a special park located in the right arm of Frank's body. The girls were actually looking forward to seeing their relatives again.

Christine, actually, since she would get to see her favorite cousin Ozzy again. Osmosis Jones. He's about five years older than Christine and Mimi, but when they were younger, he would always babysit the girls when their parents would be away. Ozzy is about 18 years old, and probably in his last year of school…or not. With an attitude like his, he probably wouldn't last long in his last year of Frank High School.

Within an hour or so, their father had parked the car in-between two familiar-looking cars right by the sidewalk across from the park. Christine, Mimi, and their father stepped out of the car and took a look at the park before them. Purple grass, green trees with purple leaves. There were several tables and benches set up and there were several other white blood cells hanging out in the park.

Some were setting up the grills; there were younger white blood cells playing around, others were just relaxing or setting up the tables. Mimi and Christine instantly remember most of the people across the street. The trio made their way towards the park and they were immediately greeted by many of the cells.

"Carlos! Mimi! Christine! Good to see you all again!" a male cell spoke up.

Mimi waved and smiled. "Nice to see you again too, Uncle Max."

Their dad, Carlos, walked up and hugged his brother. "It's good to see you again, Max." They pulled away and Carlos places a hand on Max's shoulder. "How's the wife and kids?"

Max smiled. "Good. They've been better. Your niece and nephew just took a field trip yesterday down to the kidneys to see the stones. Came home yesterday with excitement, I tell ya. You know, you and your daughters are more than welcomed to come down and visit us sometime. We wouldn't mind."

Carlos nodded. "I know we should, but work down at the Immunity had been harsh, lately."

"True. Then again, sorting through paper files does put money on the table. Too bad we don't get to see each other often as we had hoped."

"Oh I'm okay with that, actually, knowing that you're close to me gives me all the help I need."

Christine moves her head around, her long hair swishing through the air in excitement. She turned to her uncle and asked, "Hey is Ozzy here?"

Max nodded and smiled. "Yep." He pointed behind him. "He's right over there saying hi to the other cousins. Why don't you girls go and say hello?"

Both girls nodded and walked over to the other side of the park, where they spot several of the familiar faces of their cousins, including one in particular.

"OZZY!" Christine called out. She started running ahead away from Mimi and was running her way for the tallest out of the other cousins, Ozzy. Ozzy turned around and shown to have short hair but with a small black goatee on his chin, and he was simply wearing a black hoodie with jeans. His face was lit up when he saw Christine run for him.

"Christine, girl!" Ozzy said while opening his arms wide and Christine simply fell into his arms with her own arms around her neck as Ozzy gave his little cousin a quick spin. "Man, it's been like ages since we last saw each other!" They both pulled away and smiled at each other. "Wow, Christine. Has your hair grown long since the last time we met?"

Christine giggled. "Come on, Ozzy. My hair's always been long."

"True."

"Hey, is that a goatee? Ozzy, you're getting old!"

"Whoa girl! Don't tell me about getting old. I'm still young and kicking it! Ow, my neck!"

Mimi finally caught up with Christine and saw Ozzy just standing there in all his glory just chatting away with her twin sister.

"Hey Oz, what's up?" Mimi simply asked.

"Oh don't you go and pull that 'serious' tone with me, girl," Ozzy simply joked. "Why'd you have to go and do all that, huh?"

Mimi let out a small laugh. "Hey, when life's hard, smiles don't put food on the table."

Ozzy laughed a bit and simply hugged Mimi. "Whatever, it's nice to see you, too."

"Hey, is there a river nearby?" Christine simply asked. "The air feels fresher than normal."

Ozzy nodded. "Yep. Down that hill there."

Christine nodded. "Cool. Maybe I can go for a swim. Does anyone want to go?"

Mimi shook her head. "Sorry, but I forgot to bring my swimsuit."

"Same here," Ozzy said rubbing the back of his head.

Another one of their cousins, Jake, simply said, "I'm planning to go down later, so don't worry. Plus I'm sure the others would want to go for a swim after we eat."

"Hey, I'm starving too, but you don't hear me complaining," Christine said, ending her sentence with a small giggle. "Besides, I'm already wearing my swimming suit underneath just for the occasion. I'll see you guys down there, alright?"

With that, Christine ran off down the hill. Mimi could feel beads of sweat on her face so she merely wiped them away with the back of her hand. Ozzy simply elbowed her and said, "Bet you didn't know that."

"Shut it, Oz." Mimi simply looked up at the red sky, where it was actually the muscles. All their other cousins simply run off to meet up with the other relatives who have just arrived at the reunion. She felt as if something was off in the atmosphere, yet she didn't know what it was.

"Yo Mimi, daydreaming again?"

Mimi shook her head and elbowed Ozzy right back. "Knock it off, Oz. I might be over-thinking about something."

"Like what? A knight in shining armor?"

Mimi elbowed Ozzy again, though this time harder than intended.

"Shut it, Oz! I'm still young to date!"

"Young? Mimi, you're 13! In middle school! Of course you're old enough to date! So, has anyone caught your eye? Have you notice anyone who might be interested in you? Secret admirers? Stalkers?"

"OZ!" Mimi shouted. She then caught her cool and simply looked away. "Sorry, Oz. It's just that, well…what makes you think I might get a boyfriend? I'm not even that pretty. If anything, Christine is prettier than me?"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa," Ozzy said waving his hands up in protest. "What gives you that idea? First off, Christine is your twin sister. You both look so much alike…aside from the different hair colors, but that's beside the point! The point is is that you are pretty. Both you and your sister are pretty." Ozzy places both his hands on her shoulders. "You're both equally matched. If Christine is pretty, then you're pretty, too. Don't let anyone else mess you up like that. You dig?"

Mimi listened to Ozzy the whole time, so she leaned her head down to think. She then leaned up to see Ozzy again as she smiled and nodded.

"Yeah, I guess you're right, Oz."

"Ya know you can call me Ozzy. You sound like I'm made up of that magical land stuff from that movie Frank used to watch."

Mimi giggled a bit. Ozzy caught that and smiled. "See? There you go. You know, it's okay to smile every once in a while, you know? One of the most important things in life is to always face the future with a smile on your face. That's how I roll."

"Besides living in the digestive track?"

The smile on Ozzy's face turned into a droopy frown. "Girl, why d'ya have to bring that up? Look at you; you live in the big bustling city!"

Mimi simply looked away. "Though sometimes, I wouldn't mind living in a small and quiet neighborhood. Get what I'm saying?"

"Then we're more than welcomed to switch! I live with Uncle Carlos and Christine and you can live with my old folks and my sis, if ya like."

"And live down there? No thanks."

Ozzy jokingly shrugged and crossed his arms with a pout on his face. "Dang it."

Mimi smiled. "Better luck next time, Oz." Mimi sniffed the air. Something wasn't right. The air smelled different than normal. "Oz, do you smell that?"

"Last I check, we ain't got no noses, remember?"

"That's 'we don't have a nose'."

"What are you? A grammar corrector?"

"Please don't get started. I don't know why, but this smell seems so familiar."

"It's probably the clear air down from the river your sister took off to," Ozzy explained.

"No…it's different…this smell is almost intoxicating, yet sickening."

Ozzy shrugged. "When in doubts, blame that lazy mayor. Doesn't he know that one of these days, he's gonna kill us all?"

"True."

They both walked over to a nearby tree and simply sat near the trunk of the tree and watched as all the other relatives had made it, the small kids playing around, along with a couple of their pets, and the adults were just chatting away.

"You know, we can walk over and talk with them."

"I'd rather not. It's just not the same after mom died. I've been…distant, after her funeral."

"Oh come on, girl. Don't be like that."

"I can be whatever I dang-well want."

"Ah-ha!"

"What?"

"I'm rubbing off on ya, am I?"

"What? All I said was 'I can be whatever I dang-well want'."

"Ha! You did it again!"

"Knock it off, Oz!"

"Make me!"

"Alright! I got a couple of friends that I want to introduce you to!"

"Friends? I don't see your friends."

"You do now! Osmosis Jones, meet Punchy McGee and Fisty O' Flannigan!"

"Oh no! Not them!"

RIP!

"Oz, did you hear that?"

"Yeah, I heard that, too."

Both Ozzy and Mimi looked around at that huge ripping sound. None of the other relatives seemed to have heard it. They both looked at each other with confused looks on their faces.

"Must be our imagination," Ozzy scratches his head with a finger.

Mimi nodded. "You're probably right." She then looked down at her clothes. "Sounds like a rip, but my clothes looks alright."

"Same here," Ozzy said, also inspecting his own clothes. "Strange. Where did that sound come from?"

Mimi shrugged as she got up on her feet, as the wind began to pick up. "Come on. We should probably go meet up with Christine. I bet she's probably lonely down at the river."

Ozzy nodded, also getting up. "Sure thing."

They were about to walk down the hill before the wind currents had suddenly gotten a bit stronger than normal. Mimi stopped and looked around. Ozzy stopped and turned to face her.

"Something wrong?"

"Funny. I didn't hear of any chance for high winds," Mimi said, simply placing a hand in her hair.

Ozzy shrugged. "Weather cells make mistakes."

The next thing they both knew, they started to hear screaming. They both turned around, and both their eyes widen in shock. The wind currents have been so strong all of a sudden, and had begun to lift up a few of the family members up in the air. Though it felt as if the winds were actually…pulling them up.

"What the…" Ozzy said. "Mimi! Get down!"

They both hastily got down and grasped the ground as tight as they could, as they both saw several other cells being lifted up in the air. What was weird was that there were many other cells being lifted up too, though not just their family members, but red cells, as well.

"What the heck's going on?" Mimi cried out.

Ozzy leaned his head back and let out a harsh gasp at a sight before them. "Look over there!"

"What!"

Mimi looked up at the sky and saw that a huge hole had just pierced through the muscles not too far from the park as if it was pierced from the outside of the arm.

Ozzy instantly recognized what it was. "That's a needle! That needle's gonna suck all of us in!"

"WHAT? NO! CHRISTINE! DAD!"

"MIMI? MIMI!"

Mimi looked up and saw her father Carlos running right for them. Mimi lifted up her arm and extended her hand out to her dad.

"DAD!"

The wind had just started to get stronger and stronger, and several cells were lifted up heading straight for the hole. Carlos began to hover off the ground and tried to reach out for Mimi, but the wind currents were pulling him up.

"NO! DADDY!"

The wind currents had begun to pick up both Ozzy and Mimi too, as they both struggled to stay on the ground, but the wind was too strong. The three had begun to hover above the ground, struggling to stay on the ground, and it wouldn't be long before they would be sucked through the needle.

"DADDY!"

"MIMI! WHERE'S CHRISTINE?"

Mimi shook her head. "I-I DON'T KNOW!"

They both reached their hands out for each other once again, but before they could…

BANG!

An excruciating pain filled up Mimi by her head a bright flash of light filling up her sight, the pain coursing it's way through her body. She felt the strong wind blowing against her, yet she felt something solid and hard keeping her there. She was so entranced by the pain that she could barely move her body.

"MIMI! MIMI! OZZY!"

The last thing Mimi noticed was this weird whiteness taking over her sight, yet she saw her entire family, including her own father, screaming in fear as they were being sucked into the needle and an arm being wrapped around her, pinning her against the solid object, before the darkness had consumed her. The sight of her entire family being sucked away was a terrifying thing to witness…and already she felt the grief strike her heart.

The last thing she heard was a voice that said, "HANG IN THERE, MIMI! DON'T DIE ON ME YET!"

**S_everal Minutes Later…_**

"Mimi! Mimi, wake up! C'mon girl, don't die on me! Wake up! Don't make me do mouth-to-mouth! I don't like that incest crud!"

"Ozzy, wait! I think she's waking up!"

Mimi was still in the darkness, yet she could make out voices…and for some reason, a beeping noise. Mimi slowly opened her eyes, light consuming her sight. Before she knew it, she was staring up at a white ceiling. She blinked her eyes tiredly and felt a small sting in the center of her head.

"Mimi, you're awake! Oh thank Frank!"

Before she knew it, Mimi felt two arms being wrapped around her neck. She turned her head and saw, to her amazement, Christine leaning over her giving her that hug.

"C-Christine…" Mimi whispered.

"Wow girl! We thought we were gonna lose you, too!"

Mimi turned her tired head on the other side and saw Ozzy sitting next to her. Mimi then realized that they looked as if they were in a hospital room. That explains the white walls and such.

"Ozzy…what happened?"

"Don't you remember?" Ozzy asked, but then began to rub the back of his head. "Well, that is to say uh…well, I haven't told Christine yet, but…"

"But wha…"

The memories then began to flood back to Mimi. She remembered it. She remembered it all. All her relatives screaming, the look of fear on their faces as they were pulled up into the air along with many other different cells, her father calling out for her, and that excruciating pain to the head.

She grasped the sheets, trying desperately not to cry.

They were gone. All their relatives of the entire Jones family. Gone. They were the only Jones left. In a way, Mimi was glad that her little twin sister had survived that terrible incident, and she was surprised that both also she and Ozzy had survived.

Mimi places a hand over her twin sister's head and said, "Christine…I'm sorry…but Dad…Uncle Max…everyone…they're…" Despite their situation, Mimi stayed strong, and pushed the feeling of crying away. "They're…they're gone. I'm sorry, but that's it. They're gone! Either dead or in another body!"

Christine pulled away from Mimi and looked down at her with a look of horror on her face, her face turning paler than normal. "W-What? Dad, Uncle Max, Jake, our entire family…they're gone? How? How did it happened?"

Mimi turned her head to face Ozzy, who she noticed had tears running down his face. "You didn't tell her?"

Ozzy shook his head and looked over at the grief-stricken Christine. "They were sucked up through a needle. Frank must've been donating blood today and we didn't even see it coming."

At first, Christine's shoulders began to shake, and then came the tears running down her face, and now she was beginning to sob. She then leaned back down against Mimi and began to cry on her shoulder and began to whack against the bedside with a fist.

"No! No! No! No! No!" she cried out.

Ozzy simply leaned down and places both his hands over his face as he himself began to cry. Mimi just laid there, trying to soak up the information and the events that had happened.

She watched them all go…they're probably dead.

But Mimi couldn't cry. She shouldn't, not when she had just realized that they are the last Jones left in the entire body. Despite remembering the fear in her father's face, she didn't cry. Yet the way everyone was sucked into the needle, it was horrifying. Mimi opened her mouth, but no words came out.

She's still in shock, so that's why no words are coming out. Mimi realized that her throat was dry, so she turned her head and saw a glass of water on a nightstand next to her.

Looking at that glass of water made her crave for it. She focuses her eyes on it and tried to speak up, but couldn't. Before she knew what happened…

CRASH!

Both Christine and Ozzy stopped their crying and turned towards the source of that sound, and saw that the glass of water that Mimi was gazing at had simply fallen to the ground, the glass shattered and the water spilled all over the floor.

"How the Frank did that happen?" Ozzy asked, as if they had just forgotten why they were crying in the first place.

But the glass wasn't even near the edge so it wouldn't have fallen. Mimi blinked a couple times, wondering how it happened.

After the mess was picked up by a janitor, Mimi still had to stay overnight, and Ozzy had begged the doctor to let both he and Christine stay the night with her, especially after what happened. The doctor agreed after hearing Ozzy's story, and so throughout the rest of the night, Mimi was nestled between Christine and Ozzy on her hospital bed, hoping to at least get some sleep, and almost under the impression that if they don't stick together they'd end up separately alone, especially after what happened.

Mimi was the first to fall asleep because of the heavy side-effects of the medicine the nurses made her take, and after a few attempts by Christine and Ozzy, around midnight; they both joined Mimi in the peaceful slumber of dreamland, hoping to ease their pain.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**Explanation Time!**

**First off, I chose the names Mimi and Christine because the name 'Mimi' isn't used a lot, not to mention that it's one of my favorite names, and I chose the name 'Christine' because I'm a big Phantom of the Opera fan so I decided to use that name.**

**Mimi and Christine are based on my two sisters, who, unlike my OC characters, are NOT twin sisters. One's fairly bright, like Christine, while the other can be serious, like Mimi.  
**

**Just to be clear, I'm gonna try my best not to make these girls Mary Sues! You hear me? I hate, hate, hate, hate, hate Mary Sues stories! They make no sense! So I'm gonna do everything in my power to make sure these girls won't be Mary Sues, and try to fit them in this story!  
**

**In one of the early drafts of the movie _Osmosis Jones_, Drix had asked Ozzy about his family, and so Ozzy explained that when he was young (don't know what age, I chose that he would be 18 in the beginning of this story because, hey, this is a fan fiction story), there was a family reunion and his entire family showed up. However, Frank was seeing a doctor and was giving away blood, possibly for a blood drive. Ozzy was the only one to have survived it all, and witnessed all his family getting sucked away, thus would explain his loneliness. This is accurate, last I checked, yet they cut this off due to time restraints. It was unknown if his family had found some way to get back to Frank, though I highly doubt it.**

**I hope this chapter wasn't too rushed. I tried to put in as much description as possible. I apologize if it is rushed, though.**

**Don't expect a fast update anytime soon because I have a strict schedule, but when I have the time, I'll update the next chapter. Promise. Until then, I appreciate your time and I hope you guys are enjoying this story so far...even though it's in it's early stages.  
**

**Unlike other authors, I don't care about reviews, but if you would like to leave one, help yourselves.  
**


	2. Five Years Later

**Burning Desires**

**By HonestFFWriter**

**Rated: T (may change to M depending on story)**

**Genres: Romance & Tragedy  
**

**Pairings: OzzyXLeah, ThraxXOC **

**Summary: **An incident at the Jones Family Reunion causes Ozzy to look after his two cousins Mimi and Christine. Five years later, all Mimi wants to do is to forget about it and move on, but how can she because of her so-called gift? And when Thrax enters the body of Frank, how will it affect everything?

**Chapter Two:**

**Five Years Later**

The incident became Frank-wide news the very next day and soon enough, every cell in the body knew what had happened, and were surprised that three cells had somehow managed to survive it all. According to Cerebellum Hall, they admitted that Frank did indeed donated blood at a blood drive at a local hospital, but only did it so that he would show his wife and daughter Shane that he does care about others.

A few days after the incident, Mimi was discharged from the hospital, and with no place to go, both she and Christine decided to stay with their cousin Ozzy. Since he was at the legal age of 18, he's an official adult cell, so technically he wouldn't have to go to a foster home. The first thing Ozzy did, though, was to adopt Mimi and Christine. Since they were the only family he has, after filing a lot of paperwork, both girls were legally in his care.

A memorial service was held in the park located at the right arm, where it was the same exact place where it had happened. Since most of the Jones family worked down at the Immunity, a lot of officers and families came to the memorial service, or as Ozzy, Mimi, and Christine refer to as a 'funeral'. The skies were dark and it was raining, as if the weather was joining in on everyone's sorrow. Mayor Phlemming was the holder of the funeral, and had given the cousins a plaque, a medal, and a picture frame containing small pictures of some of their relatives who had worked down at the Immunity.

A statue was made there with engraved names of the Jones family and stationed it at the park, along with a smaller statue on the top of the Immunity's logo. To Mimi, Ozzy, and Christine, it would just be a horrible reminder of what had befallen their family. Each cell, one by one, would stand before everyone else and say what they like about the family and how they will be missed.

"Max Jones was like a brother to me. Even though he was the one to do most of the paperwork, he was actually the only cell around that knows how to get the job done."

"Lucas Jones was m-my partner. We always had each other's backs when the going gets tough. He always tells me that if he were to die, he would go down fighting just to protect this body."

"Mia Jones always worked at the front desk in the Immunity office. She was a really nice cell. Sometimes, she would come into the squad room and surprise us with coffee or donuts. She was kind of like a mother to us."

And now, it all came down to Mimi, Christine, and Ozzy. Ozzy was the first to speak, so he stood in front of everyone and tightened up his tie. He was only wearing a black suit.

"I was always tight with my family. This Jones family has been on the force since our ancestors first crossed over on the umbilical cord. Did you know that our great-great-grand pappy fought the measles? He led the entire Immunity force into victory. If it weren't for him, well, who knows where'd we be right about now. It's…hard, to lose one relative, but when you lose them all, it's harsh. Like you're the only one left, like you have to stay tough and be strong for them, even when they're gone. Sure it's nice to shed a tear or two for them, but still, you have to live out your life just for them. They wouldn't want you to sulk for them. They want you to live for them. Get what I'm saying?"

Then it was Christine's turn. Ozzy stood right by her as Christine gave a small speech. Christine usually wears a ponytail, but today she had let her hair down, until it was down her mid-back and was wearing a black dress, yet had a red rose in her hair.

"It was…it was our family that inspired me to be interested in being part of the police force. I had learned about our ancestry who had worked long and hard to keep this body healthy and safe for many other cells. I wasn't there when it happened. I was actually down by the river going for a swim when it happened. It was a miracle that I somehow managed to survive. After that incident, I come to the decision that I would most likely join the Immunity force in order to honor their memories, and to keep our family tradition alive!" Christine wiped away a few tears from her face. "It…it will be hard without them, I know. But at least I still have my cousin Ozzy and my twin sister Mimi beside me. The three of us are still here, and we're gonna make sure that the Jones tradition will be carried on. That's what our family would've wanted from the start!"

By the time she was done, Christine began to sob a little, so she turned towards Ozzy who wrapped his arms around her in comfort. Mimi was the last to speak. She sighed as she made it up front next to Ozzy and Christine. Mimi was simply wearing a blue pair of jeans but with a black polo long sleeve shirt, though she was wearing a black veil over her head that matches with her hair.

"First off, I want to thank you all for coming. It means so much, and it would've meant a lot for our family. What happened that day will be unforgettable. In a way, I am glad that Christine hadn't had to witness what had transpired that day. What Ozzy and I saw that day, again, will be unforgettable, and we'll probably remember it for the rest of our lives. True, I think we may need some therapy for that, but that doesn't change the fact that they're gone.

Three years ago, my mother also used to work for the Immunity. Then when she died, it took a while to finally go through with her death. But since she died, I don't know what to say about our family. I wasn't exactly on speaking terms with them except for Uncle Max and his own family, including our cousin Osmosis Jones. Then, when that incident happened, I regretted about all those times I ignored them, all those times wasted when I should've just hung out with them. But now…now I'll never get those times back."

Mimi's eyes began to hurt, yet she didn't feel like crying anytime, soon. It was strange, but she ignored it. "And so, we must move on, for all our sakes…and theirs, wherever they are. Either dead, in another body, it doesn't matter. We are what are left of the Jones family, and we're planning to keep it that way."

After that, many of the cells had gotten up to their feet and began to clap because of her speech. Mimi nodded and looked back towards the statue. She saw the frame with the many faces of her relatives before her leaning against it on the ground. Before she knew what happened, she instantly saw the frame moving on the ground and moved towards her. She wiped her eyes, and when she turned to look, she saw that the frame wasn't moving, anymore.

Christine took the frame, unaware of what had happened, as Ozzy also picked up the medal and the plaque. Mimi's eyes were still hurting, yet she didn't know why. Maybe it was because of the lack of sleep.

After a while, most of the cells began to depart back home. Just as the cousins were about to leave, a teenage girl, who looked to be about the same age of Ozzy, walked up towards the cousins.

"Ozzy, I'm so sorry about what had happened. If you need anything, just give me a call, you dig?"

Ozzy nodded and smiled as he hugged the girl. "Thanks, Leah. That means a lot." Ozzy pulled away and said again, "I'll give you a call later, okay."

The girl, Leah, nodded and smiled. "Okay. Bye." She waved her hand and then she took off where there was a taxi waiting for her.

Ozzy turned to Mimi and Christine and said, "Come on. Let's go home. I'll order up some pizzas."

Just as they were about to leave again, however, Mimi felt someone tapping her on the shoulder. She turned to look and saw another cell standing before her. He looked about 13 years old, the same age as she, and his hair was shaggy yet he was wearing a black suit.

"Hey um…I'm uh…sorry about what happened. And sorry to hear about your mom, too. I lost my dad a couple years back."

Mimi nodded. "It's fine. It's our issue, not yours."

The boy nodded. "I know. My mom worked with your dad, so it's been hard on her, too."

"Live with relatives?" Mimi asked.

"My mom, a brother, and a sister."

"Sounds hard."

The boy nodded again. "Yeah, but we're managing."

"That's good to hear."

"You said your name was…Mimi, right? And your sister's Christine and your cousin's Osmosis?"

"He goes by Ozzy, though I tend to call him Oz a lot."

The boy laughed a little. "Funny. You know, I was hoping if I could hang out with you guys. Since our folks were close to each other and all, I'd figured it's the least I can do to help you guys out."

Mimi smiled sadly and nodded. "Thanks. We appreciate it. By the way, what's your name?"

"Oh, my name is Marc. I'm actually the mayor's nephew, though I get my looks from my mom's side."

"Your mom and Mayor Phlemming are siblings?"

"Yeah, but they don't get along very well because of their um…" Marc cleared his throat. "Major differences. So uh…I'll try talking to you later, alright?"

Mimi nodded again. "Sure."

…

Soon after the funeral, Ozzy, Mimi, and Christine were visited by many of their relatives' lawyers, who were interested in giving them all of the possessions that their previous family had owned.

They decided they don't need any of their possessions, but they rather keep whatever photos there are just so they would still remember them. The rest they can sell. At a time like this, they were in a desperate need of some cash.

After a few days of selling all their family's possessions, with the exception of photo albums and such, including the stuff Ozzy's family owned and also Mimi and Christine's, they all decided to move into another apartment since they need a bigger place to stay rather than down at the digestive track.

And so after much looking, Ozzy found an apartment at a small neighborhood which would be good for them. They were all good with everything, and had enough money to keep them going and to pay the bills and the rent. But then after about 6 months after, they were running low, and so Ozzy had no choice but to drop out of high school to get a job hoping to provide for the girls.

Mimi insisted that they should each get a part-time job, but since Ozzy is their legal guardian, he has to do what was best for them. And so, Ozzy joined the Immunity Academy with whatever money they had left, and so after he finally got the job working at the Immunity, it had put them on a role again.

Ozzy never went back to graduate high school, but he didn't mind. So long as the job gives him decent money to keep the Jones family going, it's all that matters.

**_FIVE YEARS LATER_**

"Christine! Get up! We're gonna be late for school!"

18-year-old Mimi was in her twin sister's bedroom, trying desperately to wake up 18-year-old Christine. She let out an irritating sigh and started to shake her again.

"Do you want Mr. Foley to scold us again for being late? You're just like da…Christine, please!"

And so after many attempts and what not, Mimi was finally able to get Christine out of bed and finally ready for school. They made it outside where the now 23-year-old Ozzy was waiting for them in the car. Mimi sat in the passenger seat while Christine sat in the back before Ozzy began to drive the car.

Christine still has long blonde hair, but her hair was crazy and so she kept it on a high ponytail, and nowadays, she started wearing school-based uniforms, like white polo shirts and skirts. She was wearing a white polo shirt with a red tie, but with gold bracelets on her wrists, wore a checkered skirt and wore knee-high socks and black Mary Jane shoes.

Mimi still kept her black hair short, but it only reaches to her shoulders, and was now wearing things in her hair like headbands and bows sometimes. She was simply wearing a blue headband wearing a simple black sleeveless shirt with a white tank top underneath that covers her chest, wore black arm warmers and dark blue jeans but with black high-heel boots.

Ozzy still has a goatee, though his hair still hasn't changed in years, and now he was wearing a white t-shirt underneath a jacket with black pants and shoes. He also tends to wear sunglasses every now and then.

"'Bout time you girls got going," Ozzy said, pushing his sunglasses back into place.

"Well, we would be here early if Christine didn't have to sleep in so late," Mimi simply said, crossing her arms.

"Hey! I wanted to see what happened at the end of that horror movie they were showing last night!" Christine called out. "I didn't even get a chance to see the ending!"

"The two remaining cells died in that explosion that destroyed that monster, followed by a lapse towards what happened the month before the disaster struck, where it shows the same two cells saying how much fun they had while at that theme park, while a mysterious object fell into the ocean not too far from where the theme park was, though it was too far away for them to notice," Mimi said, looking out on the road ahead of them.

Christine gasped. "You were not supposed to spoil it for me, Mimi! How could you do that to me?"

Mimi looked back at Christine through the rearview mirror above both her and Ozzy and simple said with a dull look on her face, "Because I wanted to see the look on your face. Oh, and the monster was still alive after that explosion."

Christine gasped again. "Are we even sisters? Why do you persist on torturing me like this?"

Ozzy started to laugh his head off, while unknowingly drove by a red light.

"Chill, Christine. I'm sure Mimi was just joking with you. You know how much she loves you."

"For the record, Ozzy, I wasn't joking," Mimi said, moving her head and looking out the window. "I was being honest."

Ozzy lets out an irritating sigh. "Girl, are you still down about what happened at the reunion?"

Mimi shrugged. "Maybe. Why?"

"You got to learn to let stuff go like that," Ozzy explained. "It's not healthy to live in the past. You got to learn to smile and move on."

"Oh yeah?" Mimi turned to face her oldest cousin and simply glared at him. "How can I, after having to see all that? Believe me, I'm trying to move on, but did you forget my little 'reminder' of that day? This!"

Mimi simply reached her hand up, and before Ozzy knew what happened, his sunglasses were instantly pulled off of him and were pulled into Mimi's hand. Ozzy let out another sigh.

"Oh. I thought we agreed to call it your 'special' gift," Ozzy said.

"Well, this so-call 'gift' is nothing but a curse!" Mimi said, simply tossing the pair of shades over her shoulder and to the backseat alongside Christine. "A curse to remind myself of what happened that day. Do you even know what the cost was for it? The loss of our family, that's the cost!"

Christine simply leaned forward and places a comforting hand on Mimi's shoulder.

"Mimi, relax. Our family would've wanted us to move on. We've been fine so far without them."

"And how did you think we managed, huh?" Mimi asked, looking away.

"Mimi, please," Christine said. "Let's…let's not talk about what happened then. Instead, let's just talk about what's going on, now. If you can't do it for yourself, then do it for me. Please?"

Mimi looked over at her twin sister, and saw that Christine was looking at her with those sad-cute eyes of hers. Mimi let out a sigh and simply looked back towards the open road in front of them.

"Fine. For you, I'll stop talking about the incident. But don't think I'll drop my little 'gift', got it?"

Christine smiled and nodded as she leaned back in her seat again. "Well, let's get off topic and talk about something positive," She said. "Don't you have that date with Marc tonight?"

"He changed it from tonight to tomorrow night because he told me that his mom needed his help down at the station," Mimi explained. "Ever since he started volunteering, we barely get to see each other, anymore."

"Hey, I'm volunteering there too, yet you don't hear me complaining," Christine said.

"That reminds me, ain't it time to also volunteer yourself, girl?" Ozzy asked Mimi while his eyes were still focusing on the road.

"Thinking about it."

That was a lie. Mimi has no interest in joining the Immunity, unlike Ozzy who already has and Christine who was planning to after graduation. Mimi just wanted to take on a career on singing, but can't seem to when both her cousin and sister kept pestering her about Immunity this, Immunity that.

"Alright, girls. Here's your stop."

Soon enough, Ozzy stopped the car right in front of a building with a sign on the front that says Frank High School. Both girls grabbed their backpacks and stepped out of the car.

"I'll pick you up after school!" Ozzy called out, before he started to take off to work down at the Immunity.

Christine smiled and wraps an arm around Mimi's shoulders.

"Mimi, relax. Everything will be fine. Does anyone else know about your secret?"

Mimi rolled her eyes to the sky, and then shook her head. "No. Just you and Ozzy."

"So Marc and Alexis doesn't know, yet?"

"They don't. I don't feel ready to tell them yet. Why, did you tell Zoë and Kai?"

Christine shook her head in protest. "No, I didn't. I swore to keep your secret and I've kept it. I'm your sister, and I love you enough to keep your secrets."

Mimi shrugged and crossed her arms. "Yeah, I'm feeling the love, alright."

"Christine! Over here!"

Both girls looked, and saw two other girls waving over to Christine, who looked to be around the sisters' ages. Christine instantly recognizes them as her two best friends Zoë and Kai.

Christine waved back, "Be over in a second!" She then leaned towards her sister. "I got to go. I'll see you at lunch, okay?" With that, Christine took off to meet up with her two friends. Mimi watches as the three goes into the building together just chatting away acting as if they hadn't seen each other in years.

Mimi felt two arms snake their way around her in a tight hug.

"Hey there!"

Mimi turned her head and saw her boyfriend, Marc, standing behind her embracing her in a hug. She simply smiled.

"Hey, Marc. How's Immunity treating you?"

"Still busy, actually," Marc simply said. "Did you know that your cousin and sister Ozzy and Christine made a huge mess in the office just yesterday? Took me 3 HOURS to clean up that mess!"

Mimi chuckled a little. "Yep. They can be silly at times…mostly Ozzy."

Marc pulled his arms away, and yet wrapped an arm around Mimi's shoulders. "Hey, when do you think you'll volunteer for the Immunity?"

Mimi let out a sigh and rolled her eyes to the sky. As if this wasn't the first time someone had asked her that question.

"Oh gee, I don't know. Try asking me that again in five years."

"You don't have to actually tell me. I already know." He pulled closer to Mimi and simply laid a peck on her cheek. "Oh, and sorry about changing our date. It was a last-minute change because of my mom and…"

Mimi shook her head and smiled again before looking over at Marc. "Hey, don't worry about it. You don't have to apologize."

"Ooh, do I sense love in the air?"

Both Marc and Mimi turned around and saw their friend, Alexis, standing before them with a cocky smile on her face. She has natural white-cell hair that reaches all the way down her waist in a French braid and was simply wearing a turtleneck sweater and a pair of red jeans.

Mimi smiled back. "Knock it off, Lexi. What kind of friend would greet us by a cheesy line like that?"

Lexi laughed, the same with Marc, and as soon as she was done, she asked, "Going all serious on me now, Mimi? Then again, that's how you always are. You know, you really need to learn how to lighten up. I mean, it's nice to be serious every once and a while, but still…"

Mimi shrugged. "I know, but…"

Lexi walks over and places a hand on Mimi's shoulder. "Hey, I know. It's hard to live what had happened, and it's hard to let it go, that's why it takes time."

"Don't I already know that."

"Hey girls, we got to hurry," Marc said, simply waving his thumb towards the school. "Principal Foley isn't going to be happy with us if we're found outside the school when the bell rings."

Both girls nodded. "You're right," Mimi said. "Come on."

**Couple Hours Later**

Both Christine and Mimi take different classes from each other, and the only time they see each other was around lunchtime. They didn't mind it, though.

When it was finally time for lunch, Christine, Mimi, and their friends met outside by the building, munching down their lunches, and just chatting away.

"And then I told him 'If you talk to me like that again, we're through like a ghost through a wall'!" Zoë commented.

"And then how did he take it?" Marc asked.

"Oh believe me, you know my dad," Zoë said. "He just sent me to my room."

With that, all five of them started to laugh their heads off, with the exception of Mimi, who simply smiled and chuckled, before focusing her attention on her sandwich.

"Man, I am so excited about our two-week break!" Alexis stated, stretching her arms out in the air. "Finally, some time away from school!"

"Yeah, but I heard it was usually a one-week break," Christine pointed out. "Why a two-week?"

"I heard that Marc's Dear Uncle Phlemming has something planned that might get him back up in the poles in the upcoming election," Kai explained.

"Though I don't usually hate my family, I'm really starting to hate my own uncle!" Marc said out of anger. "He's too lazy because we actually feed off the junk food because he's spiked on those!"

"To be honest, I can't even remember when it was the last time I actually saw Frank healthy," Mimi said. "I think it was possibly never."

"Amen to that," Alexis said. "Other than that, nobody knows what the plan is that's going to flush Colonic down the toilet."

"Trust me, the minute after I just turned 18 a few weeks back, I'm planning to vote for Tom Colonic right off the bat!" Zoë said. "I mean, not only is he dedicated to his work, did I mention he's such a dreamy guy?"

Marc made a fake gagging noise. "Yuck! Why am I the only guy here? Honestly!"

Christine, Alexis, Zoë, and Kai started to laugh as Mimi started to drink down on her soda. Christine then said out loud, "Well when I get a boyfriend, I want someone who's smart, and knows how to handle a lady. And we can go out on dates like every day, even if it's only over tea and biscuits."

"That's a date?" Kai asked. "When I get a date, I want someone…hot."

"That's it?" Zoë asked. "Well it's a good thing that I already have a boyfriend."

"Then why did you say that Colonic was dreamy?" Christine asked.

"Hey, a girl can have second thoughts," Zoë said.

"That's low, even for you."

"I know you are, but what am I?"

"That doesn't even make sense!"

"Yeah, when I get a boyfriend of my own, he and I are going to hang out all the time, even if it's only to sit down on the couch and watch some TV," Alexis said, just as she was about done with her lunch.

"Hey Mimi, what about you?" Kai asked.

Mimi shrugged, and simply places an arm around Marc. "Why would I need a man when I already have one right next to me, huh?"

Marc returned the favor by wrapping his own arm around Mimi as well and simply leans his head down against hers.

"And why would I even need a girl of my own when I have a tasty treat just within my grasp, huh?"

"That's just cheesy, Marc," Mimi said.

"That's what happens when I don't hang out with my guy friends," Marc said with a smile on his face.

"Question!" Christine called out waving a hand up. "When are you two going to kiss?"

Both Marc and Mimi blushed before Mimi turned her head away. "Shut it, sis."

"I thought we agreed to not call me that?"

"Bite me."

The five of them began to laugh there head off while Mimi just sat there with a red blush on her face.

But just as they were done laughing, the six of them felt the ground shake for a minute just before everything was calmed again. They all looked around to see what had happened. The shaking wasn't that hard, but was hard enough to be felt. They were surprised that there wasn't even a crack on the school building.

"What was that?" Kai asked.

"I think Frank might have another cramp," Marc pointed out. "And judging by the shaking, I'd say it's either happening down by one of the arms or one of the legs."

"Anyone want to bet that it's Christine and Mimi's cousin Ozzy?" Alexis jokingly asked.

"Please stop talking," Mimi said through her teeth. "I'm surprised he didn't even get fired, yet."

"Well, even if it was your cousin, I'll try and put in a good word for him down at the station," Marc said.

"I'll help, too," Christine said. "He is, after all, well you know, our cousin and all."

"And as soon as we get home, Ozzy is going to regret it," Mimi said. She then tugged the collar on her shirt as there were a couple beads of sweat on her face.

"You alright, Mimi?" Alexis asked.

"Did it suddenly just got hotter out here?" Mimi asked.

"No, the air feels just fine unless Frank is probably drinking some hot cocoa again," Kai said.

"True," Mimi said.

She then turned her and looked down at her soda. She really wanted to use her powers, but not in front of the gang, so she just simply picked up her soda and drank the rest of the cool contents of it down her drying throat.

"Funny, I wonder if Ozzy did made that cramp," Zoë said. "Even if he did, I wonder how he managed."

**Meanwhile Down At The Right Leg…**

_"AAAHHHHHHH!"_

_CRASH!_

_"…Officer down!"_

**Back at Frank High School…**

"Knowing the great Osmosis Jones…he's fine," Christine said.

"How do you know?" Marc asked.

Christine smiled. "Trust me…I know. Literally."

**A Few Hours Later Up In The Mouth…**

Up in Frank's mouth, soon after Ozzy's shift was over, a saliva boat made its way up into the mouth besides the tongue and a claw had picked up a huge gunk of what seems to be left of a hardboiled egg.

"I don't believe this, it's been three hours since lunch and we're still cleaning up this egg. Would you look at that gunk?"

Two hardworking white-cells positioned themselves and got their equipment together before getting to work.

"I mean seriously, what does this guy do? Throws food on the ground before he eats it? We need to send a letter to the mayor about washing our hands before we eat."

With that, one of them zaps the gunk, thousands volts coursing its way through, forcing the small germs to come out of hiding. Immediately, they began to suck up the germs which tried to escape, only to be sucked into their packs.

"Like he's going to listen to us," the other worker said, and notices a multi-eye germ running off and saw hiding in a life boat.

"Hey, cells vote, man," the big cell said, watching his co-worker walking over to the hiding germ with the equipment in his hands. "Cells vote."

Then, out of the corner of his eye, the cell couldn't help but notice something moving in the egg. He took out his sucker and laid it in the egg, but it ended up being sucked within the gunk itself. He let out a sigh in frustration as he dug both his hands into it to get it out.

The other cell pulls the sheet covering the lifeboat back, revealing a scared little germ as the cell lifted up his sucker at him.

"Ah-ha! Gotcha, ya little…"

"Aaahh!"

Both the cell and the germ heard that scream, and so they both turned towards where the other worker was…only to see that he was no longer there.

"Uh, Arty? You alright?" The skinny cell said, holding up his sucker and making his way towards where his co-worker was. "What's going on over here? Arty?"

There was no sign of his friend. Instead, there lies his pack just laying there. The cell leaned down and looked into the pack, and saw two blinking eyes staring back up at him.

"Arty?"

The cell couldn't help but to feel the boat starting to shake, so he stood back up and looked around, as the boat began to shake harder and harder, and saw that the source of it was coming from the gunk. All the lights on the boat went out, and the gunk was turning into a bright red.

Sure enough, it exploded and made a huge mess all over the deck. The cell lowered his head before looking up where the gunk of egg used to be. He saw something move in the center.

Emerging from the gunk was a weird creature, which lays a hand on one of his shoulders and cracks his neck a bit before looking back at the cell before him with a weird smirk on his face.

His skin was red, he had these weird purple locks, he had these glowing yellow eyes, and was wearing a long black jacket that seems to resemble a cloak, a gray turtleneck underneath, and black pants and boots underneath. He looked to be a virus.

"Holy spit…"

The cell saw the virus making his way towards him, and out of fear, the cell lets go of his sucker and held up his hands in defense. The virus before him pulls out his left hand, in which one of the index fingers was larger than the rest, and was glowing a bright reddish orange.

"Careful…I'm contagious." The virus reaches his claw over to the cell and simply scratches the cell on the shoulder. "Ouch."

Before the cell knew what was happening, he felt pain coursing through his body, his skin turning orange from the inside, and the cut beginning to boil. Sure enough, he screamed in pain right before he exploded.

The virus simply walks away and pushes his locks back from his face with one hand while gliding his still-glowing finger on the wall, making a small dent line on the walls before walking up towards the helm, humming a familiar tune acting as if it was all just natural.

The germ watches in fear of this creature, before noticing that the boat was slowly turning red in color, followed by a huge heating sensation. The poor germ started running, and saw many cracks and holes beginning to form, followed by strange flames erupting from them. He then took refuge by jumping into a blow horn before the boat starting to lit up in flames.

The virus reaches into his jacket and pulls out a shade of sunglasses and places them over his eyes.

"Think I'll turn up the heat in here! Ehehehehe!"

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**Wow. I didn't think I would update this fast.  
**

**Instead of using the original timeline like from the movie, I'm going to estimate that it might take place between 2-to-3 weeks in this story, just to see it play out.  
**

**Oh this is just great. Everyone's favorite virus would just so happen to show up at the end of the second chapter of this story. Anyone want to make a bet on how badly this'll turn out in the end? No takers? Thought so. And don't worry, Ozzy will still have a big role in this story in all his funny white-cell glory.  
**

**I feel as if this chapter needed to be longer for some reason, and I was originally going to write about Ozzy doing his job up in the mouth, but I don't want to take that much stuff from the movie. And also, this chapter feels rather short, despite having over 6,000 words according to the doc manager. I'll think I'll make it up in the next chapter.  
**

**This story will get better as it progresses. That's how most stories started out, right?  
**

**Again, don't care about reviews, but if you want to leave on, help yourselves and tell me if you like it...but please don't flame me. I just hate flamers who don't even give a story like this a care.  
**

**Until next time, my dear fellow readers.  
**


	3. Hidden Talents

**Burning Desires**

**By HonestFFWriter**

**Rated: T (may change to M depending on story)**

**Genres: Romance & Tragedy  
**

**Pairings: OzzyXLeah, ThraxXOC **

**Summary: **An incident at the Jones Family Reunion causes Ozzy to look after his two cousins Mimi and Christine. Five years later, all Mimi wants to do is to forget about it and move on, but how can she because of her so-called gift? And when Thrax enters the body of Frank, how will it affect everything?

**Chapter Three:  
Hidden Talents**

The final bell rang, signaling the end of the school day. A lot of teenagers rushed out of the building as much as they could, just so they would go home and get to do whatever. Since their break was to start by Friday, in a crowded school like this in a body full of trillion cells, yeah, it's a wonder how all the cells have managed.

Christine and Mimi were waiting at the front of the building just as Christine was hugging Zoë and Kai goodbye.

"I'll call you later, okay?" Kai said.

"Cool."

Mimi watches with her sister as Zoë and Kai were taking the bus home. Mimi looks around. It was funny. They were waiting here since the bell has rung 10 minutes ago, and usually Marc and Alexis would've walked out of the school building by now.

"Where the heck are they at?" Mimi asked, leaning against the wall with her arms crossed, her backpack resting on the ground right by her feet.

"Who?" Christine asked.

"Marc and Alexis. They should've been out here, by now. Where are they?"

"Sorry about that, Mimi!"

Both girls looked and saw Marc and Alexis had just walked out of the building.

"Sorry, Marc was having problems opening his locker again," Alexis said, simply pushing her braid back over her shoulder. "That thing is always jammed."

Mimi shrugged. "True." She uncrossed her arms and simply walks over and hugged Alexis. "I'll see you tomorrow, okay?"

They pulled away and Alexis nodded. "Sure thing." She then turned to Marc and said. "My car's waiting. We can go."

Mimi raised an eyebrow. "Car?"

"Oh, Alexis needed to head over to the store for her parents to pick up some groceries, and she agreed to drop me off down by the station," Marc explained, pushing his hair back. He then walked over to Mimi and wraps his arms around her. "I'll see you tomorrow, too. Hopefully, I'm still free tomorrow night."

With that, Marc and Alexis waved to Mimi and then took off towards the parking lot. Mimi simply places a hand on her hip.

"Funny."

"About what?" Christine asked.

"Marc usually takes the city bus down to the station after school," Mimi said.

"Maybe it'd be faster to just drive down there rather than to wait around for the bus," Christine thought out loud.

Mimi walked back over and grabbed her backpack. "True." Mimi hung her backpack over her shoulder and simply pushes her bangs aside from her eyes. "You know, it's strange."

"What's strange?" Christine asked again.

"Ever since lunch, I've been feeling rather hotter than usual," Mimi explained. "I hope I'm not getting sick."

"You're probably having your cycle again," Christine said.

"Yeah, well it's a good thing Frank isn't a girl, otherwise we'd be in big trouble," Mimi said. "I mean, who would name a girl Frankie?"

"Nitwits, that's who," Christine replied.

Mimi wiped a few beads of sweat from her forehead and simply leans back against the building again.

"I hope this doesn't last long. I don't want to get sick when I'm having that date tomorrow night."

"Maybe when we get home, you should think about having a cold bath. That might help cool you off," Christine suggested.

"Yeah, I'll try that."

HONK! HONK!

"Hey girls! Ova here!"

Both sisters turned towards the voice and saw Ozzy sitting in his car waving his hand over. Both Mimi and Christine walked over towards the car and Christine got in the passenger seat while Mimi sat in the back. Ozzy then took off in such a fast speed than the other cars.

"What's the deal?" Christine asked.

"Oh, nothing much," Ozzy shrugged his shoulders, both his hands on the wheel. "Just don't want to face the rush."

"Oh, I see," Christine said. "We think that Frank might've had a cramp today."

"You're sure right, he did," Ozzy said. "And, believe it or not…my gun always pulls to the right, oddly enough for some reason."

Mimi simply crosses her arms and legs and looks out the window. "Gee. Why does that not surprise me?" She asked rather sarcastically. "The news will be all over that first thing tomorrow."

"Hey, it wasn't my fault! This germ was bigger than all of us! It's not even from Frank's body! It's like a heavy d-germ, a psychotic germ, that big of a germ!"

"Oz, if I had the power to look into your memories, I'd have to see it for myself, but since I don't, I'm letting you off this time."

"Gees, everything alright there, girl?"

"Wouldn't you like to know?"

Christine turned her head towards Ozzy and explains, "Mimi's been feeling hot since noon. She's probably just sick, so after you drop me off down at the station, you might think about taking her home soon after."

Ozzy nodded in understanding the situation. "Sure, yeah, okay. My shift is over, anyways." So as soon as Ozzy had dropped Christine off at the station, Ozzy immediately drove back home.

The first thing Mimi did was to drop off her stuff in her room, grabbed some comfortable clothing, and went to the bathroom. Mimi focuses her eyes on the handles of the bathtub, and so the water had started running. She then strips herself of all her clothing and when the tub was full enough, she turns the handles again and took a nice relaxing bath, and soon enough, she felt no longer heating up.

"Funny, maybe I just am getting sick," Mimi pondered. She dips her head into the water and then sticks her head out, pushing her hair back from her face. "Maybe I should think about drinking some extra water tonight and probably go to bed early."

**Meanwhile…**

"Christine, can I get you to take these files into the file room?"

"Sure thing."

Christine took a huge pile of files and simply made her way into the file room, where she remembered where her Uncle Max once worked at, and simply places the pile on a desk where another cell was working.

"Hey Bill, how's it hanging?"

Bill looked up and smiled up at Christine. "How's it hanging? Well after what your cousin did, I've been getting these files nonstop."

"Sorry about that," Christine said with a sad smile on her face. "But that's just how he is. Thinking that he can simply handle a simple task all by himself."

"Just be glad you're not like him. Thanks for bringing me these files, they're really important."

Christine nodded. "Sure thing. Be seeing ya."

"Same here."

Christine then left the file room and headed back to the front desk where she saw Jim signing a lot of papers.

"Hey Jim, any work for me to do?" Christine asked.

"Yeah, the dishes still need to be tending to in the lounge," Jim explained.

"On it," Christine said. But before she could turn and head for the lounge, she stopped when Jim spoke up.

"You know, you've been working really hard these last few weeks. You must really want to work here, huh?"

Christine smiled. "It's what my dad would've wanted, Jim."

Jim nodded. "He would be awfully proud of you, Christine."

"I know he would," Christine said. She then notices something and then turned to face Jim again. "By the way, have you seen Marc today?"

"Marc? No, haven't seen him. Must be out on patrol with his mother."

Christine nodded. "Okay. Thanks." With that, Christine took off towards the lounge, and from the moment she got there, she saw how the sink was piled up with dishes. She simply sighed and got under the sink, where she put on a pair of rubber gloves…and for some reason a pair of goggles over her eyes.

"Volunteer work is never done."

With that, she simply got to work cleaning up the dishes. After cleaning up the dishes, she simply places each of them in the dish washer. She was humming a happy tune as she was just halfway done. That was when someone walks in.

"Hey, Christine. Man, you're good."

Christine turns her head and saw Jillian Phlemming just walking over towards one of the counters and simply pouring herself some coffee.

"Hey, Ms. Phlemming."

"Please, call me Jillian, honey. If only my husband were alive, I wouldn't have to go back using that name."

"So are you planning on voting for Tom Colonic, then?" Christine asked, simply going back doing her job washing the dishes.

"Yes. I mean, you'd think having a mayor for a brother would be great, but just look at what he's doing to this body. One of these days, my brother is going to be the death of us."

"Preaching the choir on that one, Jillian," Christine said. "Hey, where's Marc? Wasn't he on patrol with you?"

Jillian turned her head and looked over at Christine with a confused look on her face. "Marc? But I thought he wasn't volunteering today."

Christine's eyes widened and turned around to face Jillian. "Wait, what do you mean by that? Mimi told me that Marc told her that he had to changed the plans for their date tonight to tomorrow night because she told me that he told her that you needed his help today."

"What? But he told me he was busy tonight because he needed to study for a test."

"Strange." Christine then turns around and continued working on the dishes.

_Why would Marc say to Mimi that he had to do work here and yet he needed to study for a test? Didn't Marc say that Alexis was going to drop him off there? Maybe Marc forgot he had to take a test and so maybe he probably called his mom to tell her that he needed to study. That's must be it. But wait, he actually told Mimi that Alexis was going to drive him even though he usually takes the city bus. Shouldn't he have told Mimi that Alexis would take him home?_

_Maybe I'm just over-thinking this. Of course he's at home studying. Education is important after all, right?_

**The Next Day…**

"Does this look alright? Ugh, what am I saying? I think I'm overdressed."

"What are you talking about? You look fine."

Mimi was standing before a mirror, and she was simply wearing a pair of blue jeans but with a stitched moon on the right leg, she was wearing her black high-heel boots underneath, and was simply wearing a black vest with a white long sleeve shirt underneath where the sleeves were much longer at the end. She was also wearing a necklace around her neck.

"Are you sure? This is our third date so…"

"So what?"

"Do you even know that in a lot of dates, people actually kiss after their third date?"

"Of course I know that. Just…just be yourself. Simple, got it?"

"Piece of cake, sis."

"Hey there, missy. All set for your date?"

Both girls looked over and saw Ozzy leaning against the doorway with his arms crossed with a smile on his face. Mimi simply nodded, "Does it look like I am?"

Ozzy chuckled and said, "You know, I'm proud of you. All grown up and such. You were actually the more mature out of the three of us these last five years, get what I'm saying?"

Mimi chuckled and crossed her arms. "Then how come you wouldn't let me be the parent, huh?"

"Hey, it's in the paperwork, clear as crystal," Ozzy retaliated. "I'm the legal parent here."

"Hey, you did all you could, alright?"

Ozzy then uncrossed his arms and reaches into his jacket. "Hold up, now. There's something missing there."

"And what's that?"

Ozzy then takes his hand out and Mimi saw that he was holding a fake blue rose with a barrette attached to it. He then walks over to Mimi and simply places the rose in her hair.

"There, matches your jeans," Ozzy said.

Mimi felt the rose with the tip of her fingers and then smiled awkwardly at Ozzy.

"Oz, you're acting as if I'm getting married. It's just a date, nothing fancy."

"True, but on your third date, you're gonna get pretty lucky."

"Funny, that's what Christine told me."

"Hey, you're going to have fun tonight, right?" Christine asked. "Just act normal and you'll be fine."

"Oh trust me, I'm as normal as the both of ya," Mimi said placing both her hands behind her back. Both Christine and Ozzy began to laugh their heads off, and just as they were done, they heard the doorbell ringing.

"That must be him, now," Ozzy said. "I'll get it!"

He then left the bedroom, and Mimi turned to face Christine and simply gave her a smile. "Well, I guess I'll see you later."

"Tell me how it goes, alright?"

Mimi waved a hand up. "Will do." She then walked right out of their bedroom and headed for the front door, where she saw Ozzy and Marc waiting for her. Marc was just wearing a simple black polo shirt but with his sleeves rolled up and dark blue jeans.

"Hey, Mimi. You look pretty tonight."

"Thanks. You look nice, too." Mimi could feel her face burning. She's probably blushing.

"Well, have fun tonight, guys," Ozzy said, simply gesturing Mimi out the door.

Mimi rolled her eyes as Marc took her hand and they both took off. By the time they left, Ozzy reached into his coat pockets and took out his keys. He then called out, "Come on, Christine! We got to get down to the station!"

Christine left her bedroom and walked towards the front door. "I'm ready to go. Do you think Mimi's going to be okay?"

"She'll be fine," Ozzy said, placing a hand on Christine's shoulder. "Why'd you ask?"

"Oh, nothing," Christine simply said with a smile. "I just worry too much. Must be twin telepathy."

"True," Ozzy laughed, as they both exited the house, and after Ozzy locked the door, he and Christine took the car and headed down towards the Immunity station.

**At 4:36…**

Marc had to borrow his mother's car to Mimi's house, and so he was driving in the down town of Frank City while Mimi was in the passenger's seat. Mimi was merely looking out the window while Marc was focusing his attention on the road while his hand was fidgeting with the radio.

"So, any place where we should go to eat?" Mimi asked.

"I found this nice café around here that'd be perfect," Marc explained. "It has great food, some fun nights, and the works."

Mimi then turned to face Marc as she asked, "As in fun nights, you mean…"

"You know; karaoke, dancing, some small band performances, that kind of stuff," Marc explained, looking over to Mimi before looking back towards the road. "I heard they might be doing karaoke tonight. I saw how interested you were in singing, recently."

Mimi then turned to face the open road ahead of them and said with a smile, "You always know how to push the right buttons, Marc."

Marc nodded. "Well of course I do. Oh, this is the place. Hang on, I'll find some place to park."

Marc started to park the car right by the street outside of a place with a sign above it that says _Downtown Frank Café._ Marc got out of the car and quickly runs to the other side and opens up the car for Mimi just as she unhooked her seatbelt. She saw him holding his hand out to her.

"Ready?" he asked.

Mimi smiled again and took his hand. Marc pulled her out the car and closes it and so they both walked into the café. Mimi was impressed. The walls were a bright color; there were many tables and chairs, there were even stands and stools where a couple of people were working, and right behind them were small shelves of many different kinds of drinks and above the shelves were a couple of wide mirrors. On the right from them was a door which was obviously where the kitchen and maybe the restrooms are. And near the end of the café was a small stage where there was a karaoke machine hooked up along with a few microphones, where there was a cell singing out loud.

"There's got to be a morning after! If we get closer to the shore!"

Mimi nodded and smile. "Yeah, yeah this place looks alright."

Marc blushes and looks away. "Glad you like it."

"Should we find a place to sit?" Mimi asked.

Marc nodded. "Sure. There's a great place over there."

He led Mimi over to an empty table with some cushioned chairs. As soon as they both took their seats, a female cell with her hair tied in a ponytail walked up with two glasses of iced water and a couple of menus tucked under one of her arms towards where both Mimi and Marc were sitting.

"Hey there, welcome to Downtown Frank Café," she said, placing both glasses in front of them and handed them their menus. "My name is Stacy and I'm going to be your waitress for the night." She reaches into her pocket and takes out a notepad and a pencil. "Now what'll it be?"

And so after browsing through the menus, Mimi simply said, "I'll have an Epipepsi for a drink, and I'll think I'll have a double cheeseburger with fries."

"Anything you like for dessert?"

Mimi shook her head. "No, I'm good. Thank you."

"Yeah, I'll have the nachos with the chili and spices and I'll also have an Epipepsi," Marc said.

They both handed their menus back to Stacy who gladly took them and said, "Okay. I'll be back with your dinners in a few." She then takes off towards the kitchen.

Mimi took a drink of her ice cold water and asked, "So how did you found this place? It's really interesting."

"Oh, nothing special. My mom actually took me out to lunch here sometimes on the weekends whenever we're on patrol," Marc explained. "I know it sounds weird, but hey, I can't complain. Let me know how the food is; it's that great."

Mimi nodded. "I'll keep that in mind." Mimi then began to look around the café. "So what kind of people does this place attract?"

Marc shrugged. "Most of the time cells, white or red. Some germs like to hang out here too, but nothing too violent or too bad, and not too very often. Viruses…don't know. Of all the time I've come here, I've never seen a virus step foot here. Maybe they just lack appetite."

"They don't," Mimi said. "They eat just like us, though they can last longer without food than cells and germs." Her eyes were still browsing the café. There were some red and white blood cells, and a couple of germs, but they were just hanging out with some other cells acting like they're having a good time.

She then watches as a germ walked his way up stage and grabbed a microphone. He then began to sing, though he was mostly singing off-key.

"I doubt germs even know how to sing," Marc admitted.

"You and me both," Mimi replied.

Not too far from where they were though, Mimi could hear a male voice speak out, "And what would you like, mister?"

"I'll just have today's special and…do you have wine here?"

"Of course, sir. We have red wine, white wine…"

"Red wine would do fine."

"Alright, be with you in a few minutes."

Mimi looked across from them, and just couldn't believe what her eyes were showing her. Across the café was a person…though he didn't look like a cell nor did he look like a germ. Mimi saw that he had red skin, has these weird purple locks as if for hair, and has these weird claws, though she instantly notices that one of his index fingers on his left hand seemed longer than the rest. He was wearing a pair of sunglasses, so Mimi couldn't see his eyes, but saw he was wearing a long black jacket with a gray turtleneck underneath, with black pants and weird shaped boots.

"Marc, is that a virus there?"

Marc turned his head and his eyes widened a bit. He then turned to Mimi and whispered, "Yeah, that's a virus. No doubt about it. It'd be best just to ignore him. It's funny, though." Marc scratches the back of his head. "I did a lot of research about different types of viruses, but from what I can tell, I've never seen or heard about that kind of guy, before."

"Just drop it, alright? Forget that I asked."

"Sorry."

"No, I should apologize. I didn't mean to say that."

"Here are your dinners, you two."

Both Marc and Mimi saw Stacy coming back with two different trays; one holding their sodas and the other holding their dinners. She gave both of them their dinners and their drinks and places two of the trays under one of her arms.

"Enjoy your dinner, and let me know if you need anything."

"Thank you," Mimi said, just before Stacy took off towards the kitchen again.

And so the two began to eat, and watched as many more people, cells and germs alike, sang their own karaoke songs. Some sing rather well, others not so much. It took about twenty minutes before Marc and Mimi were all done with their dinner. Marc stretched his arms out and groaned.

"Man, did I tell you this food was good or what?"

Mimi nodded. "You did, and you were right, Marc. Maybe I should bring Christine down here, sometime. She'd love it. Oh, and Oz, too."

Marc lowered his arms down and places his hands behind his head. "Yeah. I'm sure they'd love this place. On Saturday nights, they have small bands to perform here."

"Cool." Mimi's smile then turned into a frown when she notices something. "Uh…Marc, what's that on your neck?"

Marc lowered his hands and asked, "What's what on my neck?"

Mimi got up from her chair and walked over to the other side of the table and knelt down next to Marc and she reached her hands up to his collar. She pulled it back a bit, to notice a red mark on the crook of his neck. It looked like it was made from a marker, but Mimi couldn't tell.

"Marc, what's that?"

"Oh, this?" Marc asked, covering up that spot. "Uh…um uh…d-da-darn it! I thought I washed it all away!"

Mimi then stood up and looked down at him. "Washed what away?"

"My mother's lipstick," Marc explained, though he wasn't making eye contact with Mimi. "Before I left, she started smothering me with her lips, and so I had to wash it all off before I could leave. I must've left a spot." Marc started to blush and began to scratch the back of his head. "I told her that I'm too old to be getting kisses, but apparently she doesn't seem to get the message."

Mimi scratches her chin and then shrugged. "True. I mean, look at Oz, for example. Ever since he took us in, he'd thought he could take care of everything for us. He wouldn't even leave the house after 5 o'clock, for crying out loud."

Marc started to laugh while Mimi just giggled. The virus across from them took a sip of his wine as he looked over and saw Marc and Mimi across from him. Hearing them laugh like that was really annoying him. He couldn't actually make out Mimi's face, but then as she turned to her head and started talking to Marc again, he could actually make out most of her face.

The virus scratched his chin. Not a bad-looking cell, but then again he'd seen better. Heck, he's been with several other cells and germs who were much beautiful and prettier than her.

One of the workers at the café got up on the small stage and called out, "Alright, people! Just one more performance! Who's up for singing?"

Marc then called out to Mimi, "Mimi, you should perform! You enjoy singing, so go up there and do it!"

"What?" Mimi shook her head. "No, Marc, I don't think that I can…"

"Sure you can," Marc said. "You're just going to sing one song. Besides, some of these people did good, the germs…not so much, but still, just do your best, okay?"

"Marc, again, I can't sing, especially not in front of these people."

The virus watches their pointless bickering as he finishes the rest of his dinner. It was actually entertaining.

"Come on, Mimi, it's only just for once, then after that, you won't have to perform again," Marc tried to explain as he got up from his chair and places both hands on Mimi's shoulders. "In case you get shy, just look at me and pretend I'm the only one here, okay?"

Then, Mimi let's out a frustrating sigh. "Why bother? Okay, just once, you dig?"

Marc said. "That's the spirit!"

"Last chance, people! Going once…going twice…"

Marc reached for Mimi's hand and lifted it up in the air as he called out, "We have one more right here, good sir!"

The worker looked over and saw Mimi and Marc with their hands up. He places a hand over his eyes and said, "Well, Ill be. We have one more customer who would like to perform. Care to come up on stage, young lady?"

Mimi and Marc lowered their hands and Marc patted Mimi on the back. "Go on. Again, look at me straight in the eye in case you get scared."

"Trust me…I already am."

Mimi then walked on over to the stage and stood in front of the worker. He simply raises his hand and so Mimi took and they both shook hands. "Can I get your name, little lady?"

Mimi took the microphone from him and said, "I'm Mimi…Mimi Jones."

"Jones?" Someone called out. "Like that police officer, Osmosis Jones, that joke of an officer?"

Mimi put on her serious face and said back, "Shut it if you don't want me to do it for you, buddy!"

That same person then stuttered back, "O-Okay, take it easy there!"

The virus rather chuckled under his breathing. _This little one sure as a sharp tongue._

The worker then got off the stage and so Mimi was left alone. She gulped and places a hand on her cheek to wipe away any beads of sweat that she head. She was feeling hot again.

"Hey, aren't you gonna sing something!"

"I think she's just like that Jones officer!"

"Wanna bet how badly she'll sing?"

She shook her head and took a deep breath. Mimi then heard the guitar starting playing, and the next time she opened her mouth, she began to sing.

**_It's too late to change your mind  
Even though this fragile world is tearing apart at the seams  
You can't wash these sins away  
A sinking feeling every day  
I'm waking up in someone else's life_**

Everyone was still talking. She ignored it and began to listen for the right time. Mimi looked over at Marc like he told her to and then she began to sing, if only for him.

**_Is it so hard for you  
Cause it's so hard for me  
To believe in what we dreamed  
Could ever come to life again  
Cause I cannot erase this lie_**

Everyone then stopped talking and looked over at her. Good. That outta shut them up throughout the song. Mimi tosses her hair back over her shoulders and began to sing again.

**_I'm not gonna let this day go by_**  
**_I'm gonna save this wasted life_**  
**_And nothing can stand in my way_**  
**_Not enough to say goodbye_**  
**_Run until there's nothing left_**  
**_I'm drowning in the mess that I have made_**

Mimi can hear Marc whistling, shouting out, "Go Mimi!"

The virus leaned against his seat and watches Mimi sing. For a cell, she's not that bad of a singer. He places both his hands under his chin and continued to watch on.

**_Is it so hard for you  
Cause it's so hard for me  
To believe in what we dreamed  
Could ever come to life again  
Cause I cannot erase this lie_**

_**Someone hear me**_  
_**The water's rising around us**_  
_**There is no other way down**_  
_**I only have myself to blame**_  
_**For it all**_

By now, she can also hear the piano beginning to play. Mimi felt everything around her fade away, and she could feel the darkness surrounding her body, as if there was no one there to sing to, not even Marc. She felt as if she was trapped in her own singing. She feel as if the world around her was spinning. Nonetheless, Mimi continued to sing.

_**Is it so hard for you**_  
_**Cause it's so hard for me**_  
_**To believe in what we dreamed**_  
_**Could ever come to life again**_  
_**If I could just erase my mind**_  
_**But I cannot erase this lie**_

By the time she was done, Mimi could hear clapping. She snapped out of her world and saw that she was back at the café. A lot of people were clapping, a couple were whistling. She simply smiled and waved.

_Just smile and wave, Mimi. Smile and wave._

Mimi could also hear Marc whistle the most. She looked over and saw him whistling followed by clapping.

"Good job, Mimi! Good job!"

Mimi then decided to do a bow and so she did. Then, out of the corner of her eye, she thought she saw something black moving. She turned her head and saw that same virus, only this time he stood up from his seat with his hands out in front of him clapping for her. He was also smiling too.

_Gee, and I didn't even know viruses wanted to be part of the crowd,_ Mimi thought.

Mimi also notices something hanging from one of his wrists. It looked like some kind of long bracelet, but she didn't really care. Mimi then heard footsteps next to her, so she turned and saw her waitress Stacy who was also clapping while making her way towards her.

"Bravo, Ms. Jones. Bravo. Would you mind doing an encore?"

"An encore? You kidding me?" Mimi raised an eyebrow, feeling another bead of sweat going down her face.

Stacy shook her head. "No, I'm not. Just one more song, it's not that hard. Plus, listen to that. They so love you."

Mimi turned away and crossed her arms. "They so do not. They're not even loud enough, which I personally don't care. I only decided to do one song and that's it."

"Oh come on! It's just one last song! I'll tell you what; if you sing one more song, I'll personally pay you for your dinners."

Mimi's eyes wandered over to Stacy and asked, "You will?"

Stacy nodded. "Yep. For tonight only, your dinner is free, but only if you sing."

Mimi sighed. "Fine, but I'm only doing this for the free dinners."

Stacy waved a fist in the air. "Awesome! Alright, show them who's boss!" With that, she walks off the stage and once again Mimi was left alone. She looked over and saw that many cells and germs have gone back eating their dinners. She looked over at Marc and she saw him giving her a thumbs up. Mimi nodded, but couldn't help but to look over at the virus once more.

She narrowed her eyes over to him and saw that he was still standing, and that he was reaching up to his face to remove his sunglasses. Mimi could now feel his eyes burning into her as if his bright yellow eyes were staring at her very soul. Mimi could feel the heat coming back to her, but she ignored it. She narrowed her eyes down at the microphone and heard the piano beginning to play.

_Come on, baby. Show me more of what you're made of._

When the piano stopped playing, Mimi closed her eyes and begin to sing into the microphone.

**_The day starts, the day ends  
Time crawls by  
Night steals in, pacing the floor  
The moments creep,  
Yet I can't bear to sleep  
Till I hear you sing_**

Mimi opened her eyes and saw the many eyes looking back at her again just like they did during the last song. She felt something in her throat, but decided to continue to sing.

**_And weeks pass, and months pass_**  
**_Seasons fly_**  
**_Still you don't walk through the door_**  
**_And in a haze_**  
**_I count the silent days_**  
**_Till I hear you sing once more._**

**_And sometimes at night time_**  
**_I dream that you are there_**  
**_But wake holding nothing but the empty air_**

Mimi then felt herself crawling back into her own world of darkness, but this time she wasn't alone. There, standing before her, was her mother and father. She could still remember their faces. Mimi blinked and felt her eyes hurting again, and then sang into microphone again, as if she was singing just for them.

**_And years come, and years go_**  
**_Time runs dry_**  
**_Still I ache down to the core_**  
**_My broken soul_**  
**_Can't be alive and whole_**  
**_Till I hear you sing once more_**

**_And music, your music_**  
**_It teases at my ear_**  
**_I turn and it fades away and you're not here_**

Mimi instantly reached her hand out, hoping to even touch her parents, but they simply faded away, along with her little world once more, and found herself back at the café, where many people were still watching her sing. She lowered her hand and began to sing again, but this time with so much passion, yet she still kept her figure.

**_Let hopes pass, let dreams pass_**  
**_Let them die_**  
**_Without you, what are they for?_**  
**_I'll always feel_**  
**_No more than halfway real_**  
**_Till I hear you sing once more!_**

A lot of cells started to clap for her, those they still remain in their seats. A few even whistled. Marc was clapping and whistling the most.

"Yeah! That's my girl there!" he called out.

Mimi smiled and bowed again. She then began to rub her eyes. Why are they hurting so much? When she leaned back up, she heard a voice next to her.

"A deal's a deal." Mimi turned her head and saw Stacy standing before her, with her arms crossed, but with a smile on her face. "See? Told you they love you. And now you won't have to worry about paying for your dinners. They're on me."

Mimi nodded. "Thanks." Mimi then puts down the microphone and walked over to Marc. "So do you really think I did…"

She was cut short when Marc leaned close to her to the point where his lips were on hers. It lasted about half a minute before he leaned back with a smile on his face. "You were beautiful, tonight."

Mimi smiled and returned the favor by wrapping her arms around him and simply hugged him back. "Oh, and the dinner was free tonight."

"Really? That's also cool." They both pulled away and stared at each other in the eyes for a minute before sounds of someone clapping snapped them out of their little trance. They both looked where it was coming from and saw that same red virus standing before them. He stopped clapping, yet let out a small chuckle.

"That was very beautiful tonight, young lady. You must feel so proud of yourself today," he simply said.

"Th-Thanks," Mimi almost stuttered. However, Marc simply wrapped an arm around her in a protective grip. Mimi's eyes widened a bit out of shock. "Uh, Marc, what the heck do you think you're doing?"

"I don't trust this guy," Marc admitted. "He's a virus, remember?"

"He was just complimenting me, Marc. That doesn't count as being bad now, is it?"

"It still pays to be careful, though."

Mimi simply pushed him away from her and looked back at the virus. "Sorry about my boyfriend here. He volunteers for the Immunity."

"Mimi!"

"No, no, it's quite alright, baby," The virus said as he eyed down on the chain that was wrapped around his right wrist. "It's natural to be careful around viruses like myself, but you can relax; I'm not gonna cause any harm here."

Marc merely crossed his arms and glared at the virus. "Right."

The virus ignored him and took a couple steps towards Mimi and simply held his hand up. "My name is Thrax."

Mimi also held up her hand and let Thrax hold it. "I'm Mimi."

"I know, you announced it right before you sang," Thrax said, pulling Mimi's hand closer to him as he leaned down and places his lips over her hand.

"You're not a music contractor, are you?" Mimi asked. "Because if this is some ploy to get me to start a music career, I'm not interested at the moment."

Thrax drew away and chuckled. "No, baby, I'm nothing of the sorts. Just thought I'd get acquainted with myself. I'm quite new here in this body, after all."

"I seemed to notice," Mimi said. "If a virus were to be loose in the body, I would've known one way or another."

"Like through me?" Marc asked, but in a rather harsh tone.

Thrax lets go of Mimi's hand and puts on his sunglasses. "It was nice meeting you, baby, but right now, I'm gonna find a place to stay and have some errands to run. Who knows, maybe we'll meet again soon."

With that, Thrax walked off towards the exit while humming a tune. Mimi recognized it from the song Fever, but she only heard the song a few times to even understand the words.

"I could've sworn that Thrax might've been up to something," Marc said.

"If he was that bad, do you think he would've just taken this whole place down?" Mimi asked.

Marc uncrossed his arms as he said, "True, but again, it pays to be careful around guys like him. For all we know, he could be the Ebola virus." Marc then took Mimi by the hand. "Come on, I'll take you home."

**Sometime Later…**

Marc stopped the car right in front of Mimi's house. He then turned to her and kissed her on the lips once more. He then pulled away and said, "Other than meeting that virus, tonight wasn't actually that bad, at all."

Mimi nodded. "For now, just stop talking about Thrax. I had fun tonight, as well. I'll see you at school tomorrow, okay?" With that, Mimi gave Marc one last smile before stepping out of the car and walked towards the front door. She reaches into her pocket and took out a key, and then unlocked the door. She then gave Marc a wave before closing the door.

Mimi leaned back against the door and slid down onto the floor with a blush on her face.

"That was actually my first kiss…Wow…" Mimi then looked down at the back of one of her hands. It was the same hand that Thrax had kissed. She places another hand over it and could've sworn that she could feel some kind of heat radiating from it. She let out another sigh.

"If Oz and Christine found out, they're gonna be all over my back. What's tomorrow, again? Oh right, Thursday. And then after Friday, we get to go on that break." Mimi then got up and walked towards the living room. "Hello? Anyone home?" When she couldn't hear a reply, she assumed that Christine and Ozzy are still out. She then looked over at the clock. It reads 6:30. So she was out for almost two hours.

So, with nothing better to do, Mimi sat down on the couch and simply turned on the TV.

_"Law & Order: Special Cells Unit marathon is brought to you by the letter H."_

Mimi raises an eyebrow. "Seriously?"

**Meanwhile…**

Marc had just waved back at Mimi before she had entered her house. He smiled and blushed a bit, but then his smiled turned into a frown and so he leaned his head back and rubbed his face with a hand.

"Ugh, what am I going to do?" Then, Marc could hear his cell phone going off. He reaches into his pocket and took it out. He saw who was calling and so he answered it. "Hello? Marc here. Hey. Yeah, I just dropped her off at her house. Yeah. Okay, I'll be over there soon. Wait for me, okay? Okay, bye."

With that, Marc hung up and shoves his phone back into his pocket. He then sighed and looked back at the house.

"I'm sorry, Mimi," Marc said. "But you're not that good of a kisser than I thought."

With that, Marc started up the car and began to take off at such a fast speed.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**Uh-oh. What's up with Marc's behavior? And just what is going on around here?  
**

**The next chapter is going to focus on Christine and Ozzy, and also the debut of Drix! To give you all a heads up, the events of the next chapter is going to take place during the events of this chapter when Mimi left on her date with Marc and when Christine and Ozzy left for the Immunity Station.  
**

**I'm updating this now because it might take a while to upload the next chapter. Is it just me, or are these chapters just keeps getting longer and updating more than I had intended?  
**

**As for Mimi singing, I tried my best not to make the crowd go crazy over her, and just try to make it minimal, just so people wouldn't think the wrong idea of Mimi.  
**

**The songs used for this are 'Erase This' by Evanescence from their newest album, and also 'Till I Hear You Sing' from Andrew Webber's Love Never Dies. If you have never heard these songs before, I'd recommend you do. They're that great.  
**

**Until next time, my dear fellow readers.  
**


	4. The Arrival of Drix

**Burning Desires**

**By HonestFFWriter**

**Rated: T (may change to M depending on story)**

**Genres: Romance & Tragedy  
**

**Pairings: OzzyXLeah, ThraxXOC **

**Summary: **An incident at the Jones Family Reunion causes Ozzy to look after his two cousins Mimi and Christine. Five years later, all Mimi wants to do is to forget about it and move on, but how can she because of her so-called gift? And when Thrax enters the body of Frank, how will it affect everything?

**Chapter Four:**

**The Arrival of Drix**

**4:40 PM, Meanwhile…**

Down in the lymph nodes down in the third precinct, Ozzy had just parked the car right in front of the Immunity Station. Both he and Christine stepped out of the car, and Christine seemed to notice Ozzy's weird behavior, especially since he's lifting the collars of his jacket up close to his face.

"You alright, Ozzy?" Christine asked. "You're acting kind of weird."

"Oh I'm fine Christine, really," Ozzy said, though in a hesitant voice. "It's just that well…I haven't…the Chief hasn't uh…that is uh…"

Christine crossed her arms and raised an eyebrow. "The chief hasn't confronted you about what you did down at the right leg yesterday, right? That cramp you caused?"

"Again, not my fault, girl!" Ozzy protested. "Again, that nasty germ could still be lingering about, so it'd be best if you stick with me."

Christine giggled. "I always have, Ozzy. Relax. I'll try and put in a good word for you."

Ozzy nodded. "Thanks. I'll owe you one, okay?"

"You can get me some of that hot fudge sundae you promised."

"Maybe later."

They both walked towards the front entrance, Ozzy actually following behind Christine, and they both entered the precinct where there was a giant germ standing in front of them next to a police officer walking towards the front desk.

"Hey Charles, what do we got here?" Jim, who was working the front office, had asked when the officer brought forth the cuffed germ.

"Found this guy with six micrograms of stolen adrenaline," Charles explained.

"It's not mine! I swear! I was holding it for my cousin!" The germ protested.

Jim rolled his eyes as he said, "Oh yeah, like I've never heard of that one before. Lock him up down the hall. Next!"

Ozzy grabbed hold of Christine from behind by the shoulders as he forced her to hide behind the germ, hoping to avoid the other officers, but much to his luck, several of the officers sitting right by the desks and caught him in the act.

"Hey look, it's the germinator!" One of them shout out, followed by several others laughing.

Ozzy puts on an awkward face and turned around to face them. "Alright guys you caught me, but save a little of that for the criminals, alright?" He said.

"Jones, when was the last time you had ever caught anything?"

"Hey, you should've seen this guy yesterday!" Ozzy explained. "This thing's bigger than all of us! It's not even from Frank's body! It's like a heavy germ, a scary look germ, a…a…"

"Talking about this?" A voice asked from behind.

Both Christine and Ozzy turned to look and sees a droopy-looking germ with sunshades on hanging there by the arm by a female officer. Christine crossed her arms again and looked over at Ozzy.

"I knew Mimi was on to you," She said. Several of the officers started to laugh again.

"But he's actually drooping right now. Just give him an hour or so."

Christine rolled her eyes and smiled. "Right, and last I check, vampires can turn into wolves other than bats."

Some of the officers laughed at her remark, with Christine slightly giggling.

"Oh no Christine, not you too," Ozzy slightly joked.

Christine laid a hand on Ozzy's shoulder and pulled him in a quick hug. "Relax, Ozzy. I still love you."

"Well if you love me so much, why don't you just marry me and get it over with?" Ozzy asked.

Christine immediately pushed away and went, "Eww! I said I love you, not _in love _with you! Sicko!" With that, she punched Ozzy in the arm in which he responded with "Yeow!"

"JONES! IN MY OFFICE!"

Both Christine and Ozzy turned and saw the Chief standing by his office door before going back in his office. Ozzy nudged Christine by the shoulder, "I think he's talking to you."

Christine then reaches a hand up and grabs Ozzy by one side of the head, as if he had an ear there, which he responded with another yelp in pain. "Come on, Ozzy."

Christine then literally pulled Ozzy into the office where the door was opened for them. They stepped into the office and the door closed behind them. Ozzy went ahead and took off his jacket showing off his white shirt and his suspenders holding his badge and gun.

"Chiefy Whiefy, what's up?"

"Don't '_Chiefy Whiefy_' me, Jones!"

A tissue box was literally thrown at Ozzy, where he dodged just in time as the door behind him opened up as the box was thrown out of the office. The door closed afterward as both Ozzy took a seat right in front of the desk as Christine stood behind him.

The Chief was holding up a role of news articles in one hand and waved it in the air as he asked, "Have you seen the headlines today? The papers are calling it the most powerful cramp since Shane made us try that Tai Bo workout!" With that, he threw the newspaper over his shoulder where several papers were flown behind him.

"Whoa, wait a minute, I can explain…" Ozzy said waving his hands up in defense, but the Chief continued on as he crawled on his desk and was met with Ozzy face-to-face; Christine had to take a couple steps back.

"I told you to stay put! I told you to wait for backup! I told you to get back to the mouth! But once again, you had to do it your own way!"

"Hey man, I was right there! I could've handled that son of a…"

The Chief leaned back and sat back in his seat behind his desk while he ran a hand through his hair. "Right. 78,000,000,000,000 cells in one body all working together, and yet you're the only cell who thinks he can do it alone! Have you ever thought that that's your big problem, Jones?"

Christine stepped up next to Ozzy and waved her hands up. "Chief, please. I'll admit that Ozzy tends to think way over his head, and yeah, he can be selfish and arrogant…"

Ozzy crossed his arms and rolled his eyes. "Gee, cut the wounds deep to the bone, why don't you?"

"But he only does it just so he can help protect the body," Christine finished. "I mean, what if he's onto something big, like say a virus attacking the body, and he was the only one who knows?"

The Chief sighed and simply shook his head. "Christine, I'll admit that I admire your bravery and such and that I value your thinking, but the thing is is that your excuse of a cousin just tend to do things his way which has jeopardized like say…the last 70 cases we had."

"Actually, that was 78," Ozzy corrected.

"Look kids, I know you're still looking out for each other and I know how much you have been through these last five years. Your families, Frank rest where they are now, would be quite proud of how far you all have come. What would they think and say about you if they were to see Osmosis here messing things up?"

Before Ozzy or Christine could reply back, the phone on the desk began to ring. The Chief picked it up and answered it.

"What? Oh, hello, Mr. Mayor? Oh, the Mrs.? Yeah, she's been doing great sir. Yes, what I can do, sir?"

While Ozzy and Christine were waiting for the Chief to be done, they couldn't help but to look over at another desk, and saw several family pictures, including one of the Chief's wife in a bikini. Both Christine and Ozzy looked at each other with weird looks on their faces before they turned their faces away with disgusted looks.

"Hmm…what was that? Full scale…on the entire body? You're kidding, sir. Oh, no sir! I'll have someone take this sir! Yes, sir! You have nothing to worry about! Yes sir! Goodbye!"

With that, The Chief slammed the phone down as hard as he could out of anger. "Ugh, stupid political decisions. Alright, now where were we?"

Ozzy simply crossed his legs and rolled his eyes to the ceiling in thought. "Uh…you were just about to say how you were going to give me a promotion to Head of Brain Security I believe, yep." Christine slapped him in the back of the head. Ozzy places a hand behind his head where Christine had slapped him and looked over to her. "Ow! Girl, why'd you have to do that?"

"Believe me, you know why, Mr. Take Advantages of Cells Jones," Christine said while shaking her head, her ponytail wagging behind her, followed by a small giggle at her own joke.

"You know what, Jones? You're right. Maybe it is time to give you a case."

Ozzy literally jumped out of his chair in shock as Christine's eyes widened as she uncrossed her arms.

"My what now from my who when?"

"The Mayor is planning something big coming up and wants to take extra precautions to make sure Frank stays healthy and intact and I'm putting you on it."

Ozzy let out a sigh of relief and simply leaned against the Chief's desk in pure happiness. "Thank you, Chief! Thank you! You won't regret this! You're a good man! You're a fine man! You're an astounding man!"

The Chief shook his head. "Yeah, whatever."

Christine watched as Ozzy walked behind the desk and simply played with his boss's face.

"You know, it was on the 'fence, for a while! People are like 'good man, bad man, good man, bad man'. How it's official! You are a good man!"

Ozzy then walked away as the Chief glared at him. "You done?" He then got up and simply reached for something in his desk. He takes out what seemed to be a badge and a gun. The badge, however, was labeled 'Officer-in-Training'.

Ozzy blinked his eyes and asked, "What are those for?"

The Chief walked around his desk and walked in front of Christine where he simply places the badge and the gun in Christine's hand. "For your hard work around here Christine, I'm assigning you with your cousin to patrol the body. If all goes smooth and steady by the end of this case, you'll be an official officer no time flat, without having to go through the Immunity Academy."

Christine blinked a few times as she stared down at the gun and the badge in her hands before looking up at the Chief and asked, "For real? You're trusting me with this? And with Ozzy, too?"

The Chief nodded. "Your old man would be proud how far you've come, Christine."

"Aw sweet!" Ozzy cheered, simply wrapping his arms around his cousin and simply spin with her a couple times. "This is so gonna be great! The Jones Cousins working together protecting Frank from harms' way! With us together, no cell, germ, heck, not even a lousy mother-flea virus can stop us!"

Christine simply wrapped her arms around Ozzy's neck as she hugged as tight as she could. "This is so exciting, Ozzy! Wait till Mimi hears about this!"

The Chief watched them being all excited before walking over towards the wall where there was the map of Frank's body as he pointed towards the stomach section.

"Alright, listen up, you two. Christine, since this is going to be your first full-time mission, I want both you and your cousin to get your nucleuses down at the stomach pronto. Our pill is getting swallowed as we speak just for extra precaution."

Ozzy immediately dropped Christine where she had fallen to the ground.

"Ow! Hey! What gives, Ozzy?"

Ozzy ignored her and asked the Chief, "Pill? What pill?"

The Chief smirked. "You didn't think I would leave you two take care of the entire body all by yourselves now did you? Now get going you two, or I swear Osmosis Jones that you'll be on butt-hair patrol for the next three years!"

With that, Ozzy helped Christine off the floor, grabbed his jacket, and they both walked out of the office where many of the officers were laughing hysterically at Ozzy.

…

Ozzy had the radio cranked up as both he and Christine were driving down the road as they both saw the full view of the stomach. Ozzy was just muttering stuff under his breath while waving his hand up above the wheel in a mocking way.

Christine reached her hand for the radio and lowered the volume down as she looked over at her poor cousin as she asked, "Are you still upset that we have to work with a pill? It's not the first time officer cells work together with pills from the outside human world, you know."

Ozzy nodded. "Yeah, well it's a first for me."

"You're just grumpy because you have to work with a partner or two," Christine explained. "You don't seem to have a problem working with me as your partner, though."

"Because I'm your guardian and I want what's best for you, even if it means working beside you to make sure you have a successful career. But this…well it's different."

"And another thing, you also seem to have a problem meeting new people," Christine said while making gestures with her index fingers. "You always act hostile towards new people, and yet this is our first time having to team up with a pill. I mean, I've seen a lot of pills since I started volunteering for the Immunity, and none of the officers seemed to mind it."

"Whatever, I just don't trust pills."

"Because you're afraid they might steal your spotlight?"

"Please stop talking. I'm grumpy right here."

Christine giggled. "Ain't you always?"

Within minutes, they finally reached the stomach and parked the car right by the front entrance. They both exited the car and walked into the building, where there were many cells, a few germs here and there, with luggage and such either hanging around talking with other people, boarding the food down to the colon and the digestive track, or if there were any vitamin-type cells boarding from the food that were eaten.

After passing by security, and Christine showing off her 'Officer-in-Training' badge to the security, they both made it to the holding area of the stomach. Christine checked her watch and said, "It should be another few minutes before the pill arrives."

Ozzy rolled his eyes. "Great. Terrific. As if this day can't get any…hello, who's that?"

They both walked past a map of Frank's body when Ozzy saw something out of the corner of his eye. He looked over and saw a female white cell, with short natural-white cell hair and wore a purple dress with high heels. She had a purse with her and she was talking on her cell phone.

"Hey, it's Leah!" Christine said. "It's been a while since I talked with her." Christine was about to walk over and say hi, but then Ozzy grabbed her by the shoulder.

"Hold up now, Christine. I think it's time to do this my way."

Christine nudged her shoulder away and glared happily at Ozzy. "Ozzy. This is serious. Besides, she probably already knew about the pill's arrival, seeing as how she works up in the brain, and so maybe she just came down here to make sure it gets here a-okay."

With that, Christine walked off from Ozzy, while he stayed behind doing some 'adjustments' to his body. Leah had just gotten off the phone with the mayor just as Christine spoke up, "Leah! Hey, how are you?"

Leah tucked her cell phone into her purse when she turned her head and saw Christine walking over to her. She smiled and opened her arms. "Christine, girl. How have you been?"

Both she and Christine hugged and as they pulled away, Christine said with a smile, "Everything's been great, Leah. You know, we should hang out, more often. I know that mayor is keeping you busy up in the brain, but at least a phone call would be nice."

Leah shrugged and rolled her eyes. "I know, I know. You can blame that lousy re-election coming up here soon."

"Don't I already know it," Christine said.

Both girls giggled, and soon after Leah asked, "So Christine, what brings you here in the stomach? Picking someone up?"

"Oh that's right!" Christine then reached into her pocket and took out her 'officer-in-training' badge to Leah. "The chief actually assigned me with a partner and told us to pick up the pill. He assigned us to patrol the different parts of the body and he also told me that if there are no problems, I can join the Immunity without having to go through the academy."

Leah's smile brightened up at the news and hugs Christine again. "Girl, I'm so proud of you! You sure come a long way!" They both pulled apart as Leah's expression changed into a curious look. "So, who did they assign you with?"

Before Christine could answer that, Ozzy spoke up, "Well, well, well, look who we have here!" They both turned and saw Ozzy, and Christine can immediately tell the difference that Ozzy used his molecular structure of his cell body to change his appearance into a bulked-up guy with his hair pushed back. Ozzy walked around and began to examine Leah. "Someone has been working out, lately. Leah, you're looking fine. Mighty fine, get what I'm saying?"

Leah rolled her eyes and groaned in frustration. Christine sighed and shrugged as she said, "Sorry Leah."

"Jones, did they have to assign you to this?" Leah asked Ozzy.

Ozzy raised his hands up, "Wasn't my idea, but now I'm starting to like it. Girl, when are you and me gonna hook up? I know this perfect spot behind the eye has the perfect view." He took Leah by the hand and Christine couldn't help but watch Ozzy pull her closer to him. "Perfect for a little get-together between me and you. You know what I'm saying? Do you know what I'm saying? 'Cause I've been saying it a long time."

He leans his face towards Leah's to kiss her, but then Leah pulled away just in time and crossed her arms. "Jones, what in the world would think that I would ever go out with you?"

"Hey, I'm a legend, girl. The chicks line up to divide with me."

Leah turned to face Ozzy with a smile on her face as she countered, "Really? 'Cause to me you look like the kind of cell who would mostly divide with himself."

Christine started to laugh her head off and started to shake her head, her ponytail wagging back and forth as she bent down and places both her hands on her knees.

"That is so true…it really hurts! No seriously, it does!" Leah then followed Christine by laughing. Ozzy couldn't help but to slump his body down back to its original state as his eyes widened.

"Oh come on, girls, seriously!" Ozzy started to complain. "Who turned off the heat? Did somebody forgot to pay the bill or something?"

Both Christine and Leah finally calmed down as Christine looked her to Leah and said, "Told you we should hang out more often."

Ozzy opened his mouth, but just before he could say anything, a voice spoke up through the intercom, _"Now arriving: a cold pill with a pleasant pretty face."_

Ozzy, Christine, and Leah looked over at the ulcer and saw a giant pill come rushing into the stomach, along with some milk, and rammed itself against the ulcer right before it finally settled down. The three couldn't help but to look at the size of it. Now Christine knows how a human feels when looking up at an airplane. The pill was simply yellow and red with a word 'DRIXENOL' written on the side.

"This thing is huge…" Leah commented.

The trio made their way for the downward escalator as Ozzy commented back, "Don't you all be impress now girls, because 99% of all that is just sugar, you know. Bad for your thighs."

Leah crossed her arms and looked away. "Yeah, and last I check, 99% of you is just stupid."

Christine covered her mouth with a hand just to stop herself from laughing hysterically again.

"Ouch, that actually hurts," Ozzy simply said just as they had gotten to the lower level. They looked up towards the ulcer just as the passenger was just about to disembark. When the doors had opened though, a red smoke had exploded out from the doors and filled up most of the lower floors of the stomach.

There was a strange aroma coming from the smoke as Ozzy, Christine, and Leah looked around and examined the red smoke. Christine took a sniff.

"Hey, it's cherry," she said.

"No duh, Cellock Holmes," Ozzy said.

The three watched, along with many other passing cells, as someone emerged from the smoke, and heard as if a weapon was being drawn out. As they suspected, it was a pill, though a large one, at that. The color scheme of his body was red and yellow, his head was in the shape of a pill, his right arm is that of a cannon, and he was simply hovering from the ground. He doesn't have legs at all. He's just hovering from the floor.

The pill prepared the cannon on his arm as he announced, "Special Agent Drixobensometapetramine." Everyone watched in amazement as the pill introduces himself, as he also seem to blurt out, "Drixenol, the Brand That Eases Your Coughs and Sneezes. Warning: Do not exceed recommended dosage. If systems persist, consult with a physician. May cause drowsiness. Do not attempt to operate heavy machinery. Pregnant woman should not handle broken tablets."

Some of the cells were already walking away getting done what they were doing as the trio just stood there in amazement.

Ozzy elbowed Christine and said, "I'm not sure about you girl, but now I'm better already."

Christine shrugged. "At least he'll be of use if a problem arise when on patrol. I think I might like him, after all."

The pill hovered over towards the trio and saluted. "You can call me Drix."

Leah smiled and walked up as she said, "Welcome to the City of Frank, Drix."

"I would like to examine your irritable areas," Drix declared.

"Well, never on the first day, Drips," Ozzy said. "You're here only for a precaution."

"Drix."

"That's what I said."

"No, I think you said Drips with a 'p'," Drix corrected.

Ozzy shrugged. "Whatever. You're gonna be stuck with us patrolling the body, alright? Nothing fancy, nothing big, just making sure the body stays healthy and all."

A discomforting look came on Leah's face, and so she places a hand on Ozzy's shoulder and said, "Jones, we need to talk."

She grabbed Ozzy by the hand and started to pull him off to the side leaving Christine and Drix there. Christine turned to face Drix and simply said as she lifted a hand up.

"I'm Christine Jones, Officer-in-Training," she introduced.

Drix took her hand and they both shook. "Nice to meet you, Ms. Jones."

"Please, call me Christine," Christine said. "Drix, I don't know about you, but I think this could be the start of a good friendship."

They both pulled their hands away as he asked, "Have you partnered up with pills, before?"

"Like I said, I'm an Officer-in-Training," Christine explained as she shrugged. "This is actually my first time." Christine then pointed a finger towards Ozzy. "He's an actual officer himself. He's Osmosis Jones, my cousin."

Drix looked over at Ozzy, who was in the middle of a conversation with Leah to notice Drix looking at him, and then looked back at Christine. "I see. You both share similar familiarities. So what are we to patrol, exactly?"

Christine raised a hand up, "Well you see, Drix…"

As Christine started to explain, we head over back towards Ozzy and Leah with their conversation as a shock look came to Ozzy's face.

"Wait, Leah, what are you saying?"

"What I'm trying to say Jones is that this isn't working out," Leah admitted, reaching into her purse. "I'm going to call the chief and ask him to assign someone else."

However, Ozzy grabbed both her wrists with a hurt look on his face and said, "Hold up now, I need this job Leah. Come on, just give me a shot, please. Plus, Christine's reputation is on the line here. If you can't do it for me, then do it for her, then."

Leah think things over, and after a minute or two, she nodded and puts her phone back in her purse.

"Alright, Jones. But I'm only doing this for Christine, and there cannot be any screw-ups, alright?"

"Baby, I promise that everything is going to be fine."

With that, Ozzy gave Leah a smile before walking over to Christine and Drix, who had just finished their conversation, and called out, "Come on guys. Let's get going."

With that, both Christine and Drix both followed Ozzy back outside for the car. Ozzy had just put on his sunglasses and couldn't help but to smell that cherry odor. Ozzy looked over at his car, and then back at Drix.

"Alright, Drix. We're going to be driving with the windows open."

Christine nudged Ozzy on the arm. "Hey, don't insult him on his first day," Christine whispered rather harshly.

"Hey, I just don't want none of his frilly buttons stinking up my ride with that cherry stink," Ozzy admitted.

Christine nudged him on the arm again. "Quit it!"

They made their way over to the car, and so Drix scanned it with his eyes with a hand on his chin. He opened the door…and managed his way in Ozzy's car, though had it stretched out more as Ozzy watched on with a horrid look on his face.

"Wait, no man! Look what you're doing to my baby!"

Christine crossed her arms and smiled. "Oh, your baby? Last I check, I thought Mimi and I were your only kids."

"But this is different, girl!"

And so, as soon as the three of them got into the car, Ozzy began to take off.

As they pulled into a highway, Drix spoke up, "So, seeing as how you both are relatives in a work-related area, I take it there are other members of your family taking part of the Immunity."

Christine was in the backseat, so she just looked away and stared out the window as Ozzy paid attention to the road ahead of them. "They used to, but they're uh…retired, now. Hey, don't touch the radio, man!"

"Plus my twin sister Mimi," Christine explained. "She's not actually volunteering right now, but we're hoping she might. She went out on a date tonight, so she didn't join us."

"Is that so? Well, I am very anxious to meet her."

"I'm sure Mimi will be pleased to meet you too," Christine said. "So Drix, where're you from?"

"I was developed at the University of Chicago where I graded via a capsule," Drix began to explain.

"Great, got us a college boy," Ozzy simply said. "Nice one, Christine."

"Hey, it doesn't hurt to bond with a partner, you know," Christine retorted.

Drix ignored their conversation and started to finish his sentence, "I received my FDA certification in Cold and Flu Studies as well as a Masters in Multi-System Relief. Where did you both study?"

"I'm currently attending Frank High School," Christine explained. "This is my last year before I graduate."

"And when you grow up on the wrong side of the digestive track, you got no money for some fancy school," Ozzy began to explain.

Christine simply crouched from the backseat and reached into the pockets of her skirt where she pulls out her mp3 player. "Oh boy, not this again."

Ozzy then continued as Christine was tuned out, as Ozzy took an exit which would lead them back to their neighborhood. "No, I'm not kidding man. My high school was crack city. No, it was in the crack. Right in the stinking crack. We were so poor, we lived off with peanut butter and cellular sandwiches. Have you ever tried to blow-dry your hair with a fart?"

"Okay, I get it, you were poor."

"You bet I was. Have you ever tried to build a snowman with toilet paper cling-ons? Now that's poor."

"Okay stop please, you're going to make me vomit."

"Vomit? We couldn't afford no vomit. That's for rich folks."

"Excuse me while I wipe my eyes."

"Oh, do you want me to get started on the wipes?"

"No!"

**7:24…**

Mimi leaned back in the couch as she continues to watch Law & Order: Special Cells Unit on TV. She looked at the clock and saw the time, and then turned her attention back towards to TV.

"Funny. Christine's shift usually takes two hours. I wonder where they're at."

_Clash!_

_"Oh! This place is a pig-sty!"_

_"Well you said no janitors!"_

_"Oh thanks, Olivia! It's my fault!"_

Mimi giggled. "How I love other cells get into disputes. Funny."

Then alas, Mimi heard the front door opening and then closing afterwards. She used her powers to pick up the remote and turned the TV off as she heard Ozzy's voice calling out, "We're home!"

Mimi dropped the remote and got off from the couch where she started to walk towards the doorway and there she saw Ozzy, Christine, and to be honest, she was really surprised when there was a pill in the house.

Christine immediately ran over to Mimi and immediately drew out her badge. "Mimi, guess what? Guess what? I'm now an Officer-in-Training! I'm actually assigned on a case with Ozzy!"

Mimi smiled and wrapped her arms around Christine. "Christine, that's great news!"

"Yep!" Ozzy said. "We're patrolling the entire body, all three of us! With the three of us together, there ain't no way Frank is gonna be sick on our watches!"

Mimi and Christine pulled away from each other as Mimi looked over at Ozzy and raised an eyebrow. "Three?"

Ozzy lifted his hand up towards Mimi and said, "Good evening, Mimi Jones. You can call me Drix. I am assigned on this case alongside your twin sister and your cousin to ensure that this body stays perfectly healthy just as the mayor has assigned us to do."

Mimi then placed her hand into his and they both shook. "Likewise, Drix. Glad to meet you." They both pulled their hands away and looked over at Ozzy again. "So Mayor Phlemming assigned you guys to patrol the body?"

Ozzy nodded. "Yep. All because of that special event coming up in which nobody knows what it is."

Mimi sighed and crossed her arms. "Yeah, I thought so."

Christine then places both her hands on Mimi's shoulders and asked, "So spill the beans, sis! How did your date go tonight?"

Mimi smiled. "You're not going to believe it, but…it happened."

"What happened? Did something happened?"

Mimi blushed as she looked away. Ozzy immediately jumped in the air as he walked over to Mimi and simply wrapped his arms around her and lifted her up from the floor. "I knew you had it in you, girl! Yeah! Woo-hoo!"

Drix, on the other hand, just stood by and watched with curiousness as it all played out before him. Ozzy then puts Mimi down and said, "My little Mimi is growing up so fast." He wiped away a fake tear with just a finger.

"Oh knock it off, Ozzy," Mimi said. She then cleared her throat as she asked, "So Drix, how long are you going to be staying in Frank for?"

"For about the next two weeks if all goes well," Drix explained.

"And so, for the time being, Drix is going to be living with us for a while," Christine explained. "This is good, because we still have that guestroom he can use. About time we actually use it."

Ozzy clapped his hands. "Alright, I'll order us out some take outs."

Mimi raised a hand up. "Not for me, thank you. I just ate."

Ozzy smirked. "If you insist, girl."

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:  
**

**Yeah, I said it would take a little longer to get the next chapter up, but now it's finally here. Just wait and see what I have in store for all of you guys in the next chapter. Yep, I'm evil that way. At least that's what my sisters usually call me.  
**

**So right now, I guess you all are wondering something: When's Thrax gonna appear again? You said this is a Thrax-OC-pairing story; how come we haven't gotten to the juicy-bits yet? How come that said OC already has a boyfriend if something's gonna happen between her and Thrax? Believe me guys, as much as I want to get all that done from my sick demented little mind, I'm taking this slow, alright? I don't want to rush this story and I want to play it out as smooth as possible. Don't worry. You'll have what you want, soon enough.  
**

**Also, I'm making Leah hard-to-get starting with this chapter, since this story will also have OzzyXLeah, but again, not to worry. I'm sure she'll come around to date Ozzy soon...or later...depending on the story.  
**

**So yeah, I'm a big Law and Order: Special Victims Unit fan. Love the episodes.  
**

**If I were to have a favorite part in this chapter, it would be how Ozzy was describing how poor he was...until the incident in which he had to take care of Mimi and Christine, but still.  
**

**So...other than that, not much to say here. Sorry for the long wait, the chapter's finally here, leave a review if you like, blah, blah, blah, the usual stuff. Hope you enjoyed.  
**


	5. The Truth Always Hurt

**Burning Desires**

**By HonestFFWriter**

**Rated: T (may change to M depending on story)**

**Genres: Romance & Tragedy  
**

**Pairings: OzzyXLeah, ThraxXOC **

**Summary: **An incident at the Jones Family Reunion causes Ozzy to look after his two cousins Mimi and Christine. Five years later, all Mimi wants to do is to forget about it and move on, but how can she because of her so-called gift? And when Thrax enters the body of Frank, how will it affect everything?

**WARNING: _Some suggested content in the beginning of this chapter, plus a violent scene. But don't worry, nothing too violent that would make me change this to an M rating. That may happen later on in the story. For now, enjoy and read at your own risk. Thou hath been warned!_ **

**Chapter Five:**

**The Truth Always Hurt**

_RRRRIIIINNNGGGG!_

The final bell of the school day rang all over the school, indicating another end to a school day. Christine was hugging both Zoë and Kai goodbye as Mimi was kissing Marc goodbye and hugged Alexis.

Marc gave Mimi a wink. "I'll call you later, okay?"

Alexis waved. "I'll see you guys tomorrow."

Mimi nodded. "Will do, guys."

Both Marc and Alexis took off as Mimi watched them go. Christine hoists her backpack over her shoulders and turned to her sister.

"Well, I got to take the bus down to the station," she said. "Ozzy and Drix are going to pick me up there to take me out on patrol."

Mimi nodded. "Sure thing. Guess I'll just walk home, then."

"You sure? All by yourself?"

"Our house is only about twenty blocks away. I can manage." Mimi rummaged through her backpack and her eyes widened a bit. "Well that's just great."

"What is it?"

"I left something back in my locker," Mimi explained, as she zipped up her backpack shut and threw it over her shoulder. "Doesn't matter. I'll stop by my locker real quick to pick it up. Give me a call later if you have the time."

Christine nodded and smiled. "Will do. And watch out for any of those nasty germs, alright?"

Mimi turned her back against Christine and began to walk back inside the building as she called out, "You know me. I can take care of myself."

Christine then run off hoping to catch the next bus on time as Mimi walked into the school building. It was strange, though. The hallways seem…too empty for some reason, despite the bell ringing about five minutes before. The school couldn't have cleared out of students and teachers that fast.

"Strange."

Alas, Mimi found her locker and began to put down the combination number. She lifts her backpack up and opens up her locker. She found the book that she was looking for.

She smiled and said to herself, "There it is." Mimi reached into her locker and pulled out her English book. "Just one more night of homework and I won't have to worry for a couple weeks."

But just as she was about to unzip her backpack, Mimi could feel a presence in the air…and also the sound of footsteps. It's feint, but it sounded as if someone was walking over to Mimi. She shrugged, assuming that it was just a student or a teacher who obviously also left something here.

She threw her book in her backpack and just shut her locker.

But Mimi couldn't help but to hear someone humming an oh so familiar tune.

And the footsteps were getting closer and closer to her.

Mimi then turned her head, and her eyes widened in shock. Immediately, she accidentally dropped her backpack to the ground. She blinked her eyes a couple times to less widen it, and asked with a straight face,

"What are you doing here?"

A chuckle was heard, followed by, "I was just in the neighborhood and thought I'd come for a visit."

Mimi scoffed. "Funny, coming from a virus like yourself."

Thrax chuckled again, with one hand in the pocket of his long coat while the other hand was twirling the black chain in the air. His yellow golden eyes met Mimi's dark midnight eyes. She's holding back on her emotions.

"And what's a pretty little thing like yourself doing in a deserted place like this?"

"To be honest, I thought for sure everyone had left."

"That's good baby. At least no one will have to know."

Mimi raised an eyebrow. She does not like where this was going. "No one have to know what, exactly?" She almost repeated. Thrax walked around Mimi and got close enough to the point where Mimi had to back away, until she accidentally feels the cool-feeling lockers behind her.

Just as Mimi was about to make a run for it, Thrax places both his hands on either side of her, pinning her there against the lockers just like that. He was also leaning uncomfortably closer to her.

"Hey Thrax, ever heard of personal space bubbles, before? You're stepping in it right now, and I appreciate it if you just back off before I do that for you!"

"Oh really?" Thrax smirked. "And how's a pretty thing like yourself gonna do that, huh?"

Mimi focused her eyes on him and tried to use her powers, but for some reason, something was holding her back. _Come on! Work! It always works! It can't just disappear on me like that! Can it?_

Thrax withdrew one of his hands and simply traces a claw over her cheek.

"You know, I can feel that you somehow seem…different from any other cell in this body. Why is that, I wonder?"

Mimi grunted, and could feel herself blushing a tad bit. "How should I know? I'm not that special, so why not mess with someone else who's prettier than me?"

"Now, now. You wouldn't say that when I do this then, would you?"

Before Mimi could ask him what he meant, his lowered his hand to the point where Mimi could feel him grasping her between her legs. She let out a gasp and places both hands on his chest trying to push him off of her.

"What are you doing!? Stop it! Let me go!"

Thrax uses his other hand and grabbed her by the shoulder and pushes her back against the locker while he used one of his legs to grab hold of Mimi's legs, trapping her in his clutches.

"Thrax, knock it off! Stop it! Stop it now, you…you sicko! This is wrong! Stop it!"

Mimi felt Thrax's hand beginning to move back and forth in somewhat of a motion as Mimi tried to push him off of her. She doesn't know why her powers aren't working, they just aren't. She felt as if something was holding her back. Then Mimi began to feel uncomfortable and could feel herself heating up.

"Relax, baby. Just relax," was all that Thrax had said, before leaning his head closer and simply places his face over Mimi's shoulder, completely trapping her there. Mimi could feel the pace getting faster, as she tried to struggle her way out. Thrax uses his free hand away from Mimi's shoulder to her right wrist and simply pinned it next to Mimi.

She turned her head away and continued to struggle. "You…you pervert! You sicko! You disgusting…disgusting…uh…ugh…"

Mimi could feel her molecule heart beating faster and could feel her breathing getting caught. She leaned her head up and began to feel a couple beads of sweat running down her face. Mimi could feel Thrax rubbing his face on the left side of her face and began to kiss where her ear was supposed to be.

"Shh…shh…relax, baby. I know what I'm doing here. Just let Daddy Thrax worry about everything here, alright?"

"Ugh…pervert…uh…"

Mimi could feel herself tensing up, and then…she couldn't help but to let out a moan. Whatever Thrax was doing, it was started to feel…well good, at least to her. Mimi could feel Thrax moving down towards her neck where he began to kiss her there, and couldn't help himself but to chew on the piece of cell skin that was exposed. Now the blush on Mimi's face had grown, and began to stop struggling against her attacker.

"Mmm…"

Thrax stopped kissing Mimi's neck for a second as he whispered harshly but with a hint of lust, "Told you Daddy Thrax knows what he's doing. You'll get used to it, my dear. In the meantime…just enjoy it. Hey, I think you're getting wet here on me."

Thrax pushes his hand and began to massage harder, where Mimi couldn't help but to let out a small gasp.

"D-Darn you, Thrax…Th-Thrax…"

Thrax withdrew from her neck and leaned back where his looked down at Mimi before him. "Alright there, baby?"

"M-My name is Mimi…and…and…ugh…"

Thrax chuckled and withdrew his hand from Mimi's wrist that was pinned against the locker and began to use his long claw, that was bigger than the rest of his, to play with Mimi's black hair.

"You know, I guess you're right. I'm doing this too soon, aren't I? I guess I should just…"

"N-No…" Thrax looked down at Mimi where she had opened her eyes and looked up at Thrax. "I'm…I'm not scared. Thrax…just…do what you want to do."

Thrax smirked as he places his hand beneath Mimi's chin and lifted her head up just so he could see her better.

"Now this is more like it, baby. As long as you do what I say, everything will work out just fine…"

Thrax looked down at Mimi's lips, and Mimi saw in his eyes that he had a look of hunger and lust. He leaned down his face toward Mimi's, and his lips were just an inch away from hers. Both he and Mimi closed their eyes, and just when Mimi felt Thrax's flaming lips upon hers, she felt…

**_RING! RING! RING!_**

Mimi immediately opened her eyes and saw that Thrax wasn't there anymore…or at least, wherever she was. She moved her head to look around. Figures. Mimi's back in her own bedroom, sleeping only on the bottom bunk. She sat up and wiped away the sweat on her face with the back of her hand.

"Darn it all…"

Her eyes widened. Mimi then reached her hands for her blankets and pulled it off of her. She let out a sigh of relief. Good. She didn't wet herself. Now no one would notice.

**_RING! RING! RING!_**

"M-Mimi…can you get the alarm clock, please?"

Mimi could hear Christine's tired voice from above her. Mimi sighed again. Good. Christine can't see the look on her face.

"Sure. One second."

Mimi narrowed her eyes on the nightstand beside her bunk and saw the electric alarm clock ringing like crazy. Using her powers, she switched the alarm setting off, and a silence had soon fallen after. Mimi leaned her back against the headboard and runs a hand through her hair.

_Good. It was just a dream. And a crazy one at that. It felt so real…ugh. I barely know Thrax. I doubt he would do something like that. But then again…it just pays to be careful around here. He could still be in this body for all I know. Plus I doubt I would ever see him again. He's yesterday's news._

Christine just got up and immediately jumped out of her top bunk and onto the floor. She waved a hand to her sister. "Morning, Mimi." Her smile faded away when she saw the state her sister was in. "Whoa, Mimi. You look like you've just seen a ghost. Are you alright?"

Mimi shook her head. "I'm fine. It's just…I had a nightmare…about a white blood cell…with a chainsaw and hockey mask barging into our room…I think it was Ozzy because he wore the same clothing he wears."

Christine then scratches the back of her head and rolled her eyes away. "Yeah, we should definitely lay off those horror movies. Now come on. We got to get ready for school."

Mimi threw the blankets off of her and slowly got out of bed. She looked over at Christine was she rummages through their closet.

"Funny. Since when were you ever excited to get to school?" Mimi asked.

"Because I want to show off Zoë and Kai my new badge," Christine explained. "And tell them about how I'm teamed up with Ozzy and Drix. I know that this is going to be so awesome!"

Mimi sighed as she also walks over towards their closet as she goes, "You know, if you keep this up, I'm going to have to sort through the entire closet again just like the last time you got excited."

Christine then pulls out her usual attire from the closet, not paying any attention to Mimi, and simply said, "Perfect." Without even knowing what Mimi had just said. Mimi couldn't help but to let out yet another sigh. She has this very funny feeling that today was going to be a long day.

**Several Hours Later…**

The bell had finally ringed signaling lunch time. Mimi and Christine, along with their friends Marc, Alexis, Zoë, and Kai, all met at their usual spot with all their lunches as they began to chow down while many other students went about their business.

"So Christine, what's this exciting news that you have for us, huh?" Zoë asked.

"Wait, exciting news? What exciting news?" Alexis asked.

Kai had swallowed down a small piece of her sandwich before answering, "Oh, just when Christine got to school this morning, she said that something great had happened yesterday and can only tell us about it during lunch. Speaking of which…" Kai then turned her attention over to Christine. "Alright girl, time to spill the beans."

"But I don't have any beans," Christine joked.

The friends started to laugh, excluding Mimi who was busy eating her potato salad that Drix had kindly made her and Christine for lunch. Who knew that pills could cook, anyways? Christine reached into the pockets of her skirt and pulls out a gun and her 'Officer-in-Training' badge.

The others, however, were freaked out when they saw that Christine had a gun.

"Whoa girl! You brought a gun to school?" Zoë freaked out.

"Put it away before a teacher sees it!" Marc shouted. "If they see you with a weapon, you could be suspended! Or worst: expelled!"

"Guys, don't worry about it," Christine tried to assure. "As long as I have my badge, I won't get in trouble."

"Wait, badge?" Kai asked.

Christine then held up her badge and explained, "I'm assigned to patrol the body with Ozzy and a pill named Drix to keep Frank healthy, and if everything goes well without any problems in the end, the Chief is going to make me an official officer without having to go through the academy!"

By now, Alexis, Zoë, and Kai all began to squeal in excitement as Marc sat there with a shocking look on his face. Zoë and Kai then wrapped their arms around Christine.

"Girl, I'm so proud of you!" Zoë said.

"You're going to be a great officer, I know you will!" Kai exclaimed.

They all pulled away as Christine smiled a triumphant smile. "Thanks, guys. I promised myself that I would do my best, spit, maybe even better than best. I know that this is going to be so awesome!"

"That's great news, Christine!" Marc said. "Ozzy must really be proud of you, by now!"

"He already is!" Christine said. "We're going to start patrolling down to the feet when I get off of school today, and then we're going to patrol many other parts of the body as well!"

"So you say that you're teamed up with a pill?" Alexis asked. "Drix, right?"

Mimi nodded as she said, "Yeah she is. Drix is going to be staying with us for the next couple of weeks until after that big event that's supposed to come up here, pretty soon." Mimi took a drink out of her bottled water before going back eating her potato salad.

"Now don't you wish you would've joined the Immunity?" Alexis asked again.

"I'm still thinking about it thank you very much," Mimi said. It was pretty aggravating to answer the same question over and over. Sooner or later, she's bound to say that she's not even interested in working for the Immunity. Heck, she just wanted to be successful in bigger things in life other than to keep the body healthy, like singing.

Marc wraps an arm around Mimi's shoulders. "Hey, you still have time before we have to graduate from school. You'll make your choice, then."

Mimi nodded in agreement. "Yeah, I sure hope so," she said as she kisses Marc on the lips. She felt as if Marc was hesitant for a moment there, but thought that it was nothing. "So, when are we going to plan out our next date?" Mimi asked. "Maybe during that special event? We can hang out together then."

Marc then scratches the back of his head. "I don't know, Mimi. My mother might probably want my help keep things organize when that time comes." He then smiled. "But as soon as I know anything, I'll let you know. For now, let's keep that under wraps, cool?"

Mimi nodded and smiled. "Definitely."

And so as the gang finishes up their lunches, the bell immediately rang, indicating that lunch was over. With that, they all gathered their things and headed back into the building to try and survive half-way of the school day.

…

_"So uh…what kind of business do you have in mind…boss?"_

_"…Deadly…"_

…

Alas, the final bell of the day had finally rung, and every student rushes out of the building as much as they could. It's just one more day of school for all of them and so would begin their 2-week break from school. Many students were taking their own cars to head home, others have rides, others just walk, or others just take the city bus to get home.

Mimi, Christine, Zoë, and Kai all stepped out of the building. Christine turned towards Zoë and Kai and said, "Looks like I'm going to be taking the bus with you girls down to the station, then. Ozzy told me that he might be busy to pick us up, so I'm just going to take the bus down there to meet up with him and Drix and we could begin our full-scale patrol."

"Don't forget to bring a hard helmet and a walky-talky just in case," Zoë joked.

The trio of friends begin to laugh, and as soon as they were done, Christine looked over to Mimi and said, "So you're planning to walk home?"

Mimi nodded. "Yeah. It's about twenty blocks, but I can manage. I used to be in the Elementary School Track Team, remember?"

"Yeah, I remember," Christine said with a smile on her face. "By the way, have you seen Marc and Alexis?"

"Yeah, they're back inside getting some last-minute things done with their teachers," Mimi explained as she pulls her backpack in view and opens it up, and her eyes widened a bit when she realized something. "Dang it."

"What is it?" Kai asked.

"I forgot my math book and my English book back in my locker," Mimi explained. She immediately remembered what had happened in her dream, but she shook her head a little, doubting that the dream was a premonition. "I'm heading back my locker to get it. I don't want you to wait up for me and miss your bus, so I guess I'll see you at home…whenever I guess."

Christine nodded and smiled. "Okay, just be careful having to walk back. I heard that there've been some nasty germs around recently."

Mimi smiled right back as she threw her backpack over her shoulder. "You know me, Christine. I can take care of myself." She winked.

Christine giggled. "I know. I'll call you."

"See ya, Mimi," Zoë said waving her hand.

"See ya," Kai said.

"See you tomorrow, girls," Mimi said, as she turned her back against the trio as they also took a direction for the bus stop.

Mimi looked around the hallways of the school. There were still a few students left. She sighed in relief. That's good. Then that means that she wouldn't have a run-in with Thrax, anytime soon. She turned at a corner and finally found her locker. Mimi puts in her combination and opened it up, but let out an irritable sigh. Her books weren't there.

"I must've left them back in my last classroom," Mimi whispered to herself. "Wait, Marc and Alexis were still there last I check. If they're doing something, I shouldn't interrupt. But then again I really need to get my books."

Mimi locks up her locker and had found a flight of stairs to take. She grabbed hold of the railings and began to walk up the stairs and then turned around to take another flight of stairs. She finally made it upstairs. While she was walking, she couldn't help but to once again think of Thrax.

_I don't get it. Why can't I stop thinking about Thrax? I bet it has something to do with that kiss he gave me yesterday. _Mimi looked at the back of her hand where Thrax had kissed her. _Ugh. I should be thinking about Marc, not him! Wait, what am I saying? I don't like Thrax. I barely know him. Besides, I doubt I'll ever see him again. A virus and a cell, ha! That'd be the day where cellular pigs could actually fly!_

Alas, Mimi was finally able to make it to her classroom 207. She reaches for the handle and turns it, but found it shocking that it was locked.

"Strange, why is this locked?"

Mimi also couldn't help but to hear these weird sounds coming from the other side of the door. She was wondering if her teacher was making out with the janitor. They always had a thing for each other. Or worse, the principal. Yuck. Mimi tried to open the door again, but it was still lock.

"Alright, rule-breaking time," Mimi said only to herself.

She focuses on the doorknob, and then, as if out of nowhere, the door suddenly unlocked itself. She smiled victorious and nodded. "Bingo." Mimi took the handle into her hand again and slowly turned the knob. She pushes the door slightly open. Good. It was a success. Mimi peered inside the classroom to see what kind of commotion was going on.

Mimi's backpack immediately dropped to the floor.

There, in the middle of the empty classroom, to Mimi's horror, was both her boyfriend and best friend, Marc and Alexis, kissing each other right there.

Mimi blinked her eyes a couple times, hoping that it wasn't what she thinks it is. Alexis was sitting on one of the desks, and Mimi saw that her shirt was missing. She was only wearing a bra, and her usual French-braided hair was unbraided and over her shoulders. Marc also had his shirt off. They were both French-kissing before they both pulled away for air, and then Marc continued by leaning his face towards Alexis's neck and began to kiss it. Alexis's breath was caught in her throat at the marvelous sensation they were both feeling.

Mimi immediately places both hands over her mouth, her eyes immediately starting to hurt again, and began to feel her heart break into two.

"M-Marc…wait…a-are we sure we want to do this? Here? Now?" Alexis asked.

Marc pulled away and simply places his forehead on Alexis's as he stares intensively in her eyes. "Y-Yes, Alexis. You have no idea how long I have waited for this moment…waited for you to comply."

"B-But what about Mimi?"

"What about her?"

Marc had asked that in such an angry way.

"This isn't right. We're her best friends. You're her boyfriend, for crying out loud! We shouldn't be doing this behind her back!"

"So what? She'll never know! I've had it with her seriousness crap and such! I don't love her that much, anyways. I'll break up with her at that special event. I don't hold that same love for her as I do with you." Marc kisses Alexis on the lips before continuing. "You're my everything now."

"Marc…"

Mimi could feel her breath continuing to fasten. Slowly, she began to feel a burning and raging sensation in her chest, and slowly began to feel her blood boiling up inside her.

_How could they…HOW FREAKIN' COULD THEY!?_

She immediately began to see red, and without thinking, she waltz on right in there and had shut the door behind her, hard. Hard enough that the loud banging sound had caught both Alexis's and Marc's attention. They both stopped whatever they were doing and looked over, and both their eyes widened when they had saw Mimi standing there, her eyes bloodshot and she was giving out heavy breaths, her shoulders moving up and down in a rhythm-like pattern, one of her hands was holding her backpack.

"M-Mimi!" Alexis cried out. "I-It's not what you think!"

"I-It's for a project f-for uh-uh…for health! Yeah! We're just trying out some things when having to do intercourse with our future spouses!" Marc stutters.

Mimi didn't say anything. Her hands were folded into fists, her breathing continued, and without even looking back at the door, there was a sudden clicking noise behind her, indicating that the door was locked.

"Wait, what was that sound?" Alexis asked.

Marc then stood up and raises his hands up. "Mimi, please believe us. This is just for a project, I swear!"

_"How…how could you…"_ Mimi whispered under her breath_. "Throughout the last five years, you have always been by my side…you two had been the best friends a girl like me could ever have…"_ By now, her hands had begun to bleed from the tightened fists, and by now, her shoulders and her arms had begun to shake, and she had let go of her backpack, as she leaned her head down and her hair had gotten into her face. _"And yet…this is how you repay me?"_ Mimi leaned her head back up, but this time yelling out in a crucial and loud way that even a virus would be jealous of her. **_"IS THIS HOW YOU BOTH FREAKIN' REPAY ME!? HOW COULD YOU BOTH!? HOW FREAKIN' COULD YOU!?"_**

Mimi had lost it. In a blind rage, her telekinetic powers had begun to activate. Out of anger, she raises her hand up, and when she did, both Marc and Alexis began to hover above the desks and the floor. Their eyes widened in shock and fear at what was going on.

"What the…"

"What is this?" Marc asked.

Mimi immediately thrust her hand down, and both Marc and Alexis were violently thrown down against the desks and onto the floor, hard. Mimi raises another hand up, rising up Alexis's body again. A look of fear came onto her face, along with a hint of pain from earlier's attack, and so Alexis hit against the walls over and over again, as she let out a scream of pain and fear. Mimi also rises up her free hand and also lifted Marc up, and had hit him right by the chalkboards. Mimi lifted both her hands up and crashed both Alexis and Marc's bodies together.

_"You both had brought this upon yourselves! You'll feel every inch of pain I felt! And you'll endure every moment of it!"_

Mimi crashes both their bodies against one another's again and again, until she crashes Marc against the desks where they had all fallen and scattered and had also crashed Alexis right at the teacher's desk, to where it had broken on impact.

"M-Mimi! Stop this! Please! Stop!" Marc cried out.

By now, Alexis began to sob. "Mimi! Please! We're sorry! Please no more!"

Mimi began to breathe heavier and heavier through her teeth out of anger, her eyes still hurting and bloodshot. The memories of the three of them together were coursing through her mind. After all that they've been together…they had to end up betraying her.

_"Why?! You both freakin' betrayed me!"_

Mimi lifted both their bodies up again, and had begun to crash them against the walls and the floors over and over again, where their screaming got louder and louder, pleading for her to stop, saying that they're sorry, but Mimi wouldn't listen. Anger had clouded her mind. There was nothing to penetrate her thoughts. There was nothing that could stop her.

After several more minutes of this violent beating, Mimi crashed both of them onto the floor one more time, only as hard as she could get it. She walked on over to inspect the damage. Both Marc and Alexis had begun to bleed in some areas, and they were also bleeding in the mouth. Both their pants were torn, their shoes were gone, Alexis still had her bra on but was holding by one strap, and their hair was a total mess. Even one of their eyes each had begun to swell.

Mimi's breathing began to lighten up, but her rage was still there, even though she could no longer see red. She blinked a few times and looked over at Marc and Alexis's unconscious bodies again. Mimi's eyes began to hurt again, but this time much more than it had already done before. Mimi walked over and grabbed her backpack before walking over towards the window.

She peered outside. It had begun to rain. The window opened for her as Mimi jumped out. The window closes right behind her, and using her powers, she gently landed on the ground.

When her feet had touched the ground though, Mimi began to run. She ran around the building and had begun to run down the street from the school, running as fast as she could. She could immediately feel the rain pouring down against her body. The images of Marc and Alexis's beaten bodies still linger in her mind. They deserved it. They deserved whatever pain Mimi had felt. She felt betrayal, hurt…heartbroken.

Mimi continued running, even though she needed to rest. She didn't stop. She just wanted to go home. She didn't know how long she had beaten her ex-friends in that horrifying rage, but she just wanted to go home as soon as she can. She didn't care if anyone else sees her running. She just didn't care.

There was no one around the building when she left. That was good. But still, she couldn't stop thinking about what she had done. This gift she has is starting to become a curse to her.

By now, the rain had begun to poor harder and harder, yet Mimi still kept running. She desperately needed to rest. She found herself surrounded by tall buildings. Probably passing by a part of the city of Frank before finding a way towards the other neighborhood. She had slowed down her running and began to walk.

Mimi really needs to rest. She found herself a small alleyway that was only accompanied by a couple of trash cans and she leaned her back against the wall and slid down against the dirt-covered ground. She didn't care if she were to get dirty. She just wanted to rest. Mimi knew she was not too far from home.

Mimi's breathing began to shake with every inhale and exhale, and begun to feel cold to her skin. Her hair was totally drenched, her clothes are wet and ruined, heck, and even her backpack is soaked to the point where all the contents in it are probably ruined and soaking wet right now.

Mimi didn't care. She just didn't seem to care.

She began to look back at the times where she had first met Marc, and then later on Alexis. Marc was helping her out after what had happened to their families five years back, how he had stuck by her side no matter what the trouble was. Alexis was like another sister to her. They used to share everything like videogames, hair products, even soda.

All those times the trio had spent together, when they would go to Eye World every summer, go camping, go out for picnics, go the Cinemas and watch whatever Frank was dreaming.

All those times they had spent together…they were worthless now.

_I don't understand. Marc said that he would always be beside me…and to think that I had thought that he loved me!_

_Alexis…we would always share secrets with each other, and yet this secret she just had to keep…how could she…?_

_How could they? Am I nothing to them?_

_Is that what I am? Nothing?_

Mimi looked down at her hands.

_What's happening to me? The last time my powers went out of control was three years ago. I'm no better than a germ…heck…_

_I'm probably more horrible than a virus!_

_These powers are probably making me a virus!_

Mimi leaned her head down and places both her hands over her head as her legs folded up and leaned closer to her to the point she coiled up in a little ball.

_Oh, what's happening to me?_

"Eh-heh-heh. Lookie what we got here, boys."

Mimi's eyes shot open as she got out of her little ball and looked over. Crap. Germs. Three of them.

"My, my. It seems that a wittle cell had lost her way home."

"Poor thing. How about we take her back to our place? Sure the boss will love her."

Once again, that rage began to build up inside of Mimi. She stood up, placing a hand on the well to help her up, and gave each of the germs a death glare.

"The only way you're getting me is through my cold, strong, hands," Mimi said through her teeth in a rather threatening tone.

The three male germs began to chuckle.

"Ooh, spunky."

"Never came across a cell this tough."

"Why don't you come with us? We promise we'd go easy on you if you'd cooperate."

Mimi scoffed and said once again in her deadly tone. "Over my dead nucleus, boys."

Before she knew it, Mimi felt herself being pushed against the wall, and felt her face being pushed against the solid wall, as one of the germs had grabbed her and had pushed here against it as hard as they could.

"Better watch your tongue there, girly," one of them said.

"Or what? Rape me? Kill me? Do your freakin' worse," Mimi said, despite her current position, right now.

"If you say so. Let's just take her here and now. Forget about the boss."

"Yeah, and besides, she's got one hot body here."

"I bet there ain't a dang thing this cell can do."

Mimi rolled her eyes towards where the trash cans hard. She then lowered her head and said, "You know…I've been mad today, and I'm still mad. I could blow off a little steam."

With that, she began to use her powers again, and saw that the trash cans had begun to float.

_Perfect._

WHAM! BANG! WHAP!

"Ow! Ow! Ow!"

"What's happening!?"

"Who's attacking!? What's going on!?"

Immediately, the trash cans had begun to pound and hit themselves against the germs, even to the point where Mimi slipped away, grabbed her backpack, and ran over where the germs couldn't reach her. She focuses the trash cans to hit the germs harder to her content, as hard as she had hit Alexis and Marc many times earlier.

"Ow! What the heck!?"

"Ah! It's a ghost! Scram, boys!"

With that, without even paying attention to Mimi or knowing that she was the one behind it, the three germs immediately ran off out of the alleyway screaming and scrambling as they run as fast as they could. The trash cans then crashed against the ground. Mimi threw her backpack over her shoulder and ran out of the alleyway.

The germs were long gone. Good. Mimi then took off in another direction heading for home, without even looking back. She felt really cold. She had to get out of the rain soon. She just wanted to go home.

However, as she ran, she accidentally hit her shoulder on someone, who gave out a loud "Oomph" sound, followed by Mimi's backpack falling off her shoulders and onto the ground. She immediately grabbed it, saying, "Sorry!" as she threw it back over her shoulders, and then took off running again.

The person, however, dusted himself off. He then heard someone yelling out, "Boss! Boss!"

He turned to look, and saw his germy comrades running over. "We were handling a cell, and then we were attacked by ghosts!"

"…Did you, now?"

One of the germs pointed at the direction where Mimi had run off to. "The cell we were attacking headed off in that direction! As soon as we had the jump on her, we were ambushed! It was really freaky, boss!"

"The trash cans were flying all over the place hitting against us! It was horrible!"

"My mother's not going to like this when I get home."

The person scratches his chin. He was able to catch Mimi's face when she accidentally bumped into him. He also notices how she was running as if in a hurry. He immediately recognized who she was.

"Hmm…I wonder…"

**Few Minutes Later…**

Mimi had finally gotten home, locking the door behind her and running towards her bedroom. She slams the door shut behind her and threw her soaked backpack off at one side. She immediately stripped herself of her wet clothes and threw them in the hamper.

She then took a large T-shirt and threw it over her. Mimi walked over to her bottom bunk and immediately got under the covers. She turned away and dug deep under her covers as much as she could.

All Mimi wanted to do is get some sleep and forget about all that has happened, but what with her troubled heart and the events of today, she just didn't know how she would get some sleep.

Ozzy, Drix, and Christine weren't home yet, so they might still be out on patrol. They didn't say how long these patrols are or when they would be back home. After several failed attempts at sleeping, Mimi had finally found herself in the pits of her slumber.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**Well, here we have it, folks. The breakdown of Mimi's powers. I wonder what the outcome might be? And don't worry, Thrax will appear again soon. If you're going to ask how soon, I'm not gonna say. Just soon, alright? Don't want to spoil anything.  
**

**I wonder if Ozzy, Drix, and Christine would find out? I wonder if Mimi would get arrested? Wait, why am I asking you these questions if you're supposed to be asking me? In the words of Osmosis Jones: Whatever.  
**

**Hope you enjoyed, and again you guys were warned about what was about to go down in this chapter! Again, thou hath already been warned in lieu of what is yet to come! And yet it already hast!  
**


	6. Tomorrow's Another Day

**Burning Desires**

**By HonestFFWriter**

**Rated: T (may change to M depending on story)**

**Genres: Romance & Tragedy  
**

**Pairings: OzzyXLeah, ThraxXOC **

**Summary: **An incident at the Jones Family Reunion causes Ozzy to look after his two cousins Mimi and Christine. Five years later, all Mimi wants to do is to forget about it and move on, but how can she because of her so-called gift? And when Thrax enters the body of Frank, how will it affect everything?

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: The picture used for this story was made by a friend of mine who made it based on a doll base on DeviantART. All rights go to the maker of that base. My pal and I don't claim it as our own. And neither do we own this movie...though we wish.**

**Chapter Six:**

**Tomorrow's Another Day**

It was already nighttime by the time Ozzy drove the car into the driveway and turned off the engine. He, Drix, and Christine stepped out of the car and made their way over to the front door. For some odd reason, Christine and Drix were glaring at Ozzy as if they were staring right into his soul.

"I know, I know, I'm sorry," he apologized. "Again, you should've let me worry about that virus."

"Virus?" Drix repeated. "That wasn't any virus, Jones. That was just a germ, and not just any germ."

"She was just a helpless old lady," Christine corrected. "If her son didn't intervene, then you would've landed her in the hospital, the poor thing!"

"Again, not my fault!" Ozzy said, but then his eyes widened a bit when he realized that the door was unlocked. "Huh, the door is unlocked. What do you know?"

"Mimi must've forgotten to lock it when she got back," Christine guessed. They stepped inside the house, but saw that most of the lights are out. "Mimi! We're home! Mimi? I'll go check the bedroom."

Christine walked over to her bedroom door and opened it, and saw Mimi already asleep in her bottom bunk. Christine let out a sigh of relief and closes the door.

"Well?" Drix asked from behind.

Christine turned around and said, "Yeah, she's asleep. Wait, it's about 7 o'clock now. She shouldn't be sleeping this early."

Ozzy scratches his head. "Dunno, maybe she's just feeling tired so she went to bed early."

Christine shrugged her shoulders. "I guess so."

"We should just let her sleep," Drix suggested. "It would be quite rude to awaken Mimi. I'll go prepare some dinner. Christine, can you help set the table?"

Christine nodded and follows Drix into the kitchen. "Sure thing."

Ozzy was about to follow them until his cell phone began to ring. He reaches into his pocket and pulls it out and answers it. "Hello? What? You serious? No, no. I'll go down there by myself and check it out. Yeah-huh. Okay, thanks for letting me know. Yeah, goodbye."

Ozzy then hung up the phone and called out to Ozzy and Christine, "Yo guys, something just came up down at the high school!"

Christine and Drix looked over at Ozzy, with a worried look on Christine's face.

"Did something happen?" Christine asked.

Ozzy shook his head. "I don't know, but I'm heading down there to check it out. You guys just rest up and eat. I'll be home as soon as I can."

Drix, however, shook his head and said, "No, Jones. We're your partners in this. If anything were to happen down at the high school that might somehow affect Frank, I insist that I go with you."

"Fine, but what about Mimi? If she wakes up, she'll have to know where we are," Ozzy said.

"Hmm, I think I'll stay home and go ahead to prepare some dinner," Christine suggested. "If something did happen at the high school, I don't think I would want to see it to believe it."

Ozzy nodded. "Alright, just tell Mimi that we'll be back if she wakes up. Come on, Drips."

With that, both Ozzy and Drix left the house and then took off in their car. Christine walks into the kitchen to go prepare some dinner. After going through some difficult decisions, she decided that tacos would be good. Now if she could only find that cookbook…

…

Ozzy and Drix had made it to the school about ten minutes before, and saw that one of the classrooms, out of over 1,000 of them, were a mess. The teacher's desk was broken into shards, the chalkboards were cracked and damaged beyond repair, nothing happened to the windows, but all the desks were broken apart and were all over the floor in pieces, the same goes with the chairs, too, and not to mention the bookshelves were in piles of rubble along with the books.

Ozzy instantly recognized the two victims as Marc and Alexis, Mimi's boyfriend and best friend. He watches on with worry on his face as the paramedics puts their cellular bodies on two strollers and were taken away.

"At least they're both still alive," Drix tried to assure Ozzy.

"But barely," Ozzy said. "If that lousy principal had already reinstalled new security cameras all over the place, we should've catch that lousy mother-fleabag already. This is what happens when you're a cheap cell hoping to save money for a school, but what about the safety of their students, huh? The lawsuits are gonna be all over him."

"Let us not worry about the principal's future predicaments, Jones," Drix pointed out. "We still need to find some clues."

"Look around, there's a ton of them," Ozzy sarcastically replied.

"No, I meant of who would be responsible for this," Drix corrected, as he looked around the classroom. "It would take more than one individual to make this much of a mess."

"Well duh. Forensics shows that there could've been three or maybe five suspects involved here. And poor Marc and Alexis were caught in the middle of a warzone."

Curiosity struck Drix as he turned his pill-shaped head towards Ozzy and asked, "You know them?"

Ozzy nodded before he continued, "They're Mimi's good pals. She's gonna be steaming when she finds out about this." He was, however, unaware that his own cousin was the cause of it all, but he doesn't even know it. He does, however, have a very odd feeling as if something else had gone wrong here, but he doesn't even know what.

"Poor Mimi," Drix said as he turns away. "Imagine how heartbroken she could be when she learns of the events that had happened here."

"Let's not worry about her now," Ozzy said, as another Immunity cell walked up and gave Ozzy a clipboard. "Thanks." The cell nodded as he walked off to search around the classroom some more. Ozzy looked through the clipboard and his eyes began to scan the contents. "It says here that Marc and Alexis were found…without their shirts on?"

"Were there any signs of sexual conduct?" Drix asked as he looked through the horrible rubble of desks and chairs.

"Heck if I know," Ozzy said, continuing to read some more. "I'll give the doctors a call and have them perform a rape kit for 'em both as soon as they inspect the damages done to them. However, both Marc and Alexis both seemed to have concussions to the head…several bruises, and not to mention some broken parts in their cellular structures. We're just going to have to wait and see what the doctors have in store.

Dang, now I need to contact Ms. Phlemming."

"Who?"

"Marc's momma," Ozzy said as he reaches into his pocket for his cell phone. "Someone outta tell her what went down here. I'll also need to contact the station and have them inspect the neighborhood around the school and ask the pedestrians to see if anyone noticed anything strange around the time of the incident. It could either be the work of germs or maybe a virus, and I sure hate to say this, but I doubt a virus would do this much damage."

…

It wasn't until around 8:30 when Ozzy and Drix came back home. Christine had just finished setting up the table with the plates and the homemade tacos when she heard the door opening and closing, followed by footsteps and the familiar stench of cherry in the air. She turned her head and saw Ozzy and Drix walking into the dining room.

Christine smiled her usual smile. "Hey boys. Mimi's still asleep, but I have dinner made up."

Drix smiled, "That's great Christine, but we need to have a word with you."

"About what?"

Ozzy sighed before he said, "Girl, I think we need to sit down and explain about what had happened down at the high school. We think there was an accident."

And so Christine followed Ozzy and Drix into the living room and they sat down on one of the couches. Ozzy sat in a separate chair and looked over at Christine as Drix took a seat next to her.

Ozzy then explained, "There was an accident down at the High School. One of the classrooms looked as if a tornado had struck. All the desks and chairs were all over, the bookshelves are now piles of rubble, not to mention that the chalkboards are cracked beyond repair."

"Did you find out who did it?" Christine asked.

Ozzy shook his head. "No. We didn't. But that's not all…Marc and Alexis…" Christine nodded, dread engulfing her heart. "Whatever went down in that classroom…they were caught in the middle of it."

Christine's eyes widened as she places both her hands over her mouth to prevent herself from gasping. Drix places a hand on her shoulder for comfort as she asked, "How? Why? I-I don't even understand."

"Neither do we. The doctors said that they are both in critical condition…and they're in surgery, right now."

"Surgery? For what?"

"Their cores…you know, our hearts that keeps us cells alive and moving? Most of the wiring in their nucleases within their bodies connected to their cores were clogged up by broken cellular structures from whatever it was that attacked them. They both also suffered from terrible concussions, but there was, fortunately, no damage done to their brains according to the X-rays the doctors did. They do, however, have serious concussions, so they may still need a couple more surgeries.

Other than that, the doctors believe that it may take a while for them to wake up from dreamland, so for now, we don't have any witnesses or suspects at this time."

Christine stares down at the floor, taking in all the information she could get. She let out a sigh and wiped away a tear.

"Oh gosh, this is terrible," she said, before looking up over to Drix and asked, "Do you at least know who or what could've done it or why?"

Drix shook his head and replied, "The other officers suspect that germs might be behind it, simply more than one. No other cells in the body would do this, nor would even a virus alone could do that much damage in so little time. The officers are searching around nearby neighborhoods if anything was amiss around the time of the reported incident."

"We also believe that someone may have been looking for something, hence why the classroom looked pretty trashy," Ozzy continued. "Especially since it's the only classroom in the entire school that was trashed. The chief is already trying to contact the principal and tell him about what went down."

Christine ran a hand through her hair as she lets out a couple of sniffles.

"Marc and Alexis were good people, why would anyone do such a thing?" Christine asked.

"Do they have any enemies of any sort?" Drix asked.

Christine shook her head. "Not that I know of. Marc's actually the nephew of Mayor Phlemming." She shot her head up. "That must be it. Maybe someone did this to get back at the mayor. I mean, you know how he's running this body, so maybe that's why they decided to target the only known family he has!"

Ozzy let out a whistle before he said, "That is a good point." Ozzy then got up from the chair and once again reaches into his pocket and pulls out his trusty cell phone. "I'll give Jillian a call. Her family might also be in danger so I should give her a call and explain to her about your theory."

Christine nodded. "You do that." Her eyes then narrowed down at the carpeted floor as she let out a sad sigh. "Oh man. What about Mimi? Marc and Alexis were like the world to her. What are we going to tell her?"

Ozzy looked at the direction where their bedroom was at before looking over at Christine.

"For now, let's let her rest. It'd be better that she'd be told in the morning."

If only they knew about what had really happened in that classroom that fateful day.

If only they knew.

**The Next Morning**

Mimi stirred in her bed before opening her eyes. Everything around her had a calm-like sense. She turned her head and saw that she was in her bedroom, and saw a bright light shining through her blinded windows, indicating that the sun was shining down on Frank's body meaning that he might wake up at any given time. Mimi looked over at her clock.

6:45 AM.

Funny. She usually gets up around 7. Eh, fifteen minutes early doesn't hurt.

Mimi turned in her bed and tried to get some sleep, but then felt a hand on her arm.

"Mimi?"

Mimi turned her head and saw Christine out of the corner of her eye, and saw a concern look on her face. Mimi then turned to lay on her back and struggled to sit up.

"Christine? What is it? Had trouble sleeping last night?"

Mimi tiredly started wiping one of her eyes with her hand as Christine said, "Mimi, we're not going to school today."

Mimi withdrew her hand and tiredly asked Christine, "Why?"

"The principal canceled school today because there was an accident at the school."

Mimi's eyes immediately widened and all of a sudden, she suddenly doesn't feel tired, anymore. She sat up straight and looked over at her twin sister.

_Do they know?_

Mimi instantly remembered about the events that had happened yesterday, and her eyes were still hurting.

Christine explained, "Mimi, I'm sorry but…Marc and Alexis…they're in the hospital right now in critical condition. They were both attacked yesterday at the high school. Nobody knows who did it yet."

_Good. They don't know…yet._

"When you were getting your books yesterday, did you notice anything strange?" Christine asked.

Mimi looked away and her eyes began to hurt even more. She rubbed her eyes hoping the pain to cease, Christine not knowing that Mimi's eyes were hurting, and when she was done, Mimi still looked away when she said in a hurt tone,

"The only thing strange that happened was that Marc broke up with me."

Christine's eyes widened and places a hand over her mouth.

"He didn't…"

"But he did. He came to me and told me about…about how he loved Alexis more than me…he dumped me for my best friend. He then took off before I could ask him more. I…I just ran off back home and just went to bed. That was about it."

Christine started blinking before she stood up and turned around, as if in deep thought.

"Mimi, I'm so sorry…"

Mimi shook her head. "Don't be." Mimi threw her blankets off of her and then got off of her bunk. She then walked over to her closet and began to pick out her clothes for the day. "It…it happens. I'm sure a lot of cells going through it."

Christine nodded in agreement and shrugged.

"Yeah, but still…I feel very bad for those two. They were your great friends, after all. I assumed you would be crying."

Mimi shook her head. To be honest, she couldn't even remember the last time she ever did cry. She pulls out a white and blue long-sleeve shirt with a black scarf and a pair of blue jeans.

"I'm strong…I can handle it."

"But Mimi, it's not healthy to keep things to yourself," Christine said with a worried look on her face. "Your my sister, I love you, but let's face it. You keep too many things to yourself. Do you think it's time you need counseling?"

Mimi, however, scoffed. "As if. Counseling's for sick people. Please Christine, I need to get dressed."

Christine just stood there, with a worried look on her face. She simply nodded after doing some thinking. "Alright, just let me know if you need to talk. I'm always there if you need me. Ozzy is too, and Drix is also there, as well. I mean, I know we only had him for about almost two days now, but he at least cares about us."

With that, Christine let the room. Mimi let out a sigh as she begins to dress up. She looked at the corner of her eye and saw her backpack just lying there, looking like it dried up from the rain last night. She scoffed. All her stuff in there must be ruined, by now. It was a good thing they didn't have to go to school today.

After Mimi was done dressing for the day, she steps out of her bedroom and could hear the TV on in the living room. She walked over and saw Ozzy sitting in his usual chair, his eyes focused on the TV and was drinking coffee out of his favorite mug. Christine was sitting on the couch watching TV alongside Ozzy.

"Morning, Oz," Mimi greeted.

Ozzy looked up and flashed a smile at Mimi. "Morning, girl. How'd you sleep?"

Mimi shrugged. "Alright, I guess."

"Christine told me what happened," Ozzy spoke up. "Sorry about that. You're not the first one who has their hearts broken." He took a sip of his coffee.

Mimi smirked. "Just like you?"

Luckily, Ozzy didn't spit out his coffee, but inside swallowed it all down and then looked up at Mimi with a smile on his face. "Hey girl! Don't you get started with me! Chicks line up to divide with me!"

"Really? Where are they? I don't see them, do you? You must be talking about ghosts, if you ask me."

Ozzy sighed and looked over at the TV again.

"I guess things never change," Ozzy said.

Mimi looked around the living room, and found that Drix was nowhere to be seen. So she asked, "Hey, where's Drix?"

"Oh, he's taking a shower upstairs," Christine answered.

Mimi sighed before she said, "Figures."

Ozzy, Christine, and Mimi both turned their attention towards the TV as the News Channel had started to show again after a commercial break.

_"And now breaking news! Yesterday around 6:30 in the afternoon, two students, Marc Phlemming and Alexis Seru, were found viciously attacked at the Frank City High School. Their unconscious bodies were found by the janitor who rushed to the nearest phone and dialed 911. We take you live down at the Frank City Hospital where security would not let our crew enter the building at this time."_

The next scene shows a red blood cell with brown hair tied in a bun wearing a business suit who was seen standing in front of the white building of the Frank City Hospital, where there were other red or white blood cells, as well as a few germs, were seen either entering or exiting the building.

_"Thank you. I'm Tricia Veins here with live coverage. According to Forensics, the attack had happened on these poor unfortunate teenage cells had happened about a half hour after school was out. Because each of the classrooms are each soundproof to ensure better education and focusing for the students, no one had heard the commotion."_

Mimi crossed her arms and bit her lip. In her mind, she was saying that they deserved it. Both Marc and Alexis, her ex-friends, they deserved all the pain she experienced when she had first caught them in that classroom that fated day.

_"Both were found shirtless, but doctors suggest that nothing had come up from the rape kit. They both spend their first night in the hospital going through major surgeries. They came out successful, but are both still in critical condition."_

**Meanwhile…**

_"As of now, the doctors announced they are both in a coma, and are not expected for them to wake up anytime soon. The classroom where they were found were as if a storm had just came by. Forensics also shows that it could be the work of more than one individual, preferably the work of a group of germs."_

A few germs were gathered around the small TV set as someone was in the back standing with his back leaning against the wall with his arms crossed, watching on with curiosity.

**Back at the Jones residence…**

_"The Mayor is offering a reward of 10,000 carbs leading up to the ones responsible. If you had noticed anything off around the time of the reported incident, be sure to call 911 immediately. Hotlines are now standing by for information leading to the arrests of the ones responsible for this heinous crime. Back to you."_

"Turn it off," Mimi said.

Ozzy didn't say anything, but rather reached for the remote and turned off the TV.

"Man it must stink," He spoke up, hoping to at least break the silence. "Have the boy of your dreams break your heart and be hospitalized all in one day. Must be pretty hard on you, isn't it?"

"Just shut it, Oz," Mimi spoke.

"Oh come on, girl, don't be like that," Ozzy said.

"Why not? I can be whatever I darn well want to be," Mimi spoke back.

Before anyone knew what was happening, a ringtone started to go off. Mimi, Ozzy, and Christine reached into their pockets and pulled out their cellphones to see which one was calling who. Christine answered hers.

"That's mine, sorry," she said, before leaning her phone near one side of her head. "Hello? Ah, Kai! Yeah, I saw. Yeah. I don't think they allow visitors at this time though, if doctors have them in critical condition. Uh-huh. Uh-huh. Yeah. Yeah okay. That's fine. We should go do that. Yeah, I'll bring Ozzy and Drix along. You'll love Drix, trust me. Yeah, Mimi can come too. It's been hard on her, I know. Yeah. Sure, invite Zoë as well. Okay. We'll see you there. Okay, bye."

Christine then hung up her phone and puts it back in the pocket of her skirt.

"Well? Details, girl," Ozzy said.

Christine then got up from the couch and said, "Kai invited us to go to that dance club they had just opened up right by the eye, you know, across from Eye World. Great music, food, and everything! You and Drix can come too, Ozzy! I mean, our shift doesn't start till after 3, anyways. We have plenty of time."

Ozzy looked away and narrowed his eyes to the floor as if in thinking, and then smiled and turned towards Christine again. "Sure? Why not? We can use this time to forget what had happened. Besides, the doctors are taking good care of Marc and Alexis. They'll be alright."

Mimi simply turned her head and looked away.

_I hope not,_ she thought. _Not after what they did to me._

Mimi felt a hand being placed on her shoulder, so she turned her head and saw Christine standing before her with a smile on her face. "So Mimi, want to come? Kai's suggesting to come around 12, we shouldn't have to worry about lunch. Plus it'll help take your mind off of Marc and Lexi."

Mimi, however, simply rolled her eyes to the ceiling before turning her head away and looking down on the carpeted floors of the living room. "To be honest, I'd rather stay home," Mimi spoke up, and then shrugged. "After what had happened yesterday, I just don't feel like doing anything, really."

Before Christine could say another word, Ozzy got up on his feet off of his couch and sets down his mug of his steaming coffee.

"Whoa girl, hear me out now," he said while waving his hands up. "I know you feel bad about what Marc did and all, I can totally imagine how bad you feel, right now. And then soon after that when he and Lexi there were attacked, it's probably twice as worst."

Mimi looked away again as she said, "Rub it in, why don't you?"

"But we can't keep living in the past, and that's what we've been trying to learn ever since…the you-know-what."

Mimi knew what he meant, and so she turned her head to face Ozzy and nodded in understanding.

"And I know that this all happened recently and all, but hey! You gotta get out there and show the body of Frank that you're still kicking it! You can't just sulk at home all day and just let reality kick you in the guts. You have to fight back against the ghosts from yesterday and face the ghosts of right now and perhaps tomorrow too. You got to roll with the punches that are thrown at you. Dodge those punches and introduce them to old Punchy McGee and Fisty O'Flannigan." Ozzy then places a hand on Mimi's shoulder and looked at her straight in the eye. "Get what I'm saying?"

Alas, Mimi sighed and nodded her head.

"Alright Ozzy. I get it. Fine. I'll go out with you guys, but only just for today. Got it?"

Ozzy rises up a fist in the air in victory. "Woohoo! I know! I think I'll call Leah and asked her if she wanted to come. She could sure use some time away from the brain, ya know."

**Few Hours Later…**

Ozzy was tapping on the wheel impatiently as Drix was reading a book that he had recently bought on the first day they had gone out on patrol which had sparked his interest, and Mimi and Christine were sitting in the back seats listening to their mp3 players.

"Ugh, just what is taking her so long?" Ozzy asked.

"Ozzy…we've been waiting for 2 minutes," Mimi pointed out.

"Sorry," Ozzy said, his shoulders slumping down. "It's just so irri…oh wait, here she comes."

Leah was seen leaving her apartment as she was walking down the steps in a hurry, said a quick hi to a couple of her neighbors she walked past, and made her way to Ozzy's car where she immediately hopped in the back alongside Mimi and Christine. She pushes her hair away as she said, "Sorry about that. I was making some last-minute plans with the mayor."

"No worries, Leah," Christine said with a smile. "We won't be there for long. It's just going to be a get-together."

Leah let out a sigh of relief as Ozzy began to drive out of the parking lot. "It's been a while since I've been out, and let me tell ya, I'm sure glad you guys invited me to come."

"Actually, I invited you to come," Ozzy said while looking back at Leah with the rearview mirror.

"Oh shut it, Jones," Leah said jokingly with a smile.

Christine giggled at the remark Leah had made.

"Trust me, Leah. This'll be fun. There's this club that just opened and it's going to be a blast. We're meeting up with a couple of my friends down there, so there'll be only seven of us tonight. You remember Zoe and Kai, right?"

Leah wondered about it for a minute, before nodding her head and said, "Yeah, I remember those two. How've they been?"

Mimi turned to face the mirror as she watches many other cars driving by as Ozzy pulled into a highway. Christine then explained, "They've been doing great. Zoe still wants to be a doctor, and she recently started dating Zack Stones from one of my classes. I think she might be bringing him to the club today. Kai still wants to be an environmentalist for the body, hoping it'll at least help it out because of Mayor Phlemming."

"Good to hear that they're doing well," Leah said, leaning back against her seat. "All I've been doing is just paperwork, paperwork, paperwork. They were the mayor's, and he was supposed to be doing his business signing those off, but he assigned me to do them in his signature. _His_ signature. I mean, have you seen his handwriting?"

Christine laughed a little before she asked, "I take it it's that bad?"

"Most definitely, girl," Leah answered. She then turned her attention towards Drix in the front and asked, "So Drix, how do you like things so far in the city of Frank?"

"I admit this body indeed as some problems, but at least that is why the mayor had assigned us to patrol the body," Drix explained. "However, there are a list of things I would like to make a complain to the mayor about regarding the many issues I seemed to noticed."

Ozzy shrugged. "And that's only day one yesterday. Don't get your hopes down though, Drips. We haven't patrolled all the parts of Frank just yet. We still have a ways to go, you know."

Leah looked over where Mimi was sitting and said, "Oh Mimi. I almost forgot about you. How've you been?"

Mimi just shrugged, but still didn't turn to face Leah. "Had better days."

"I'm sorry to hear about your friends, I am," Leah spoke up. "I had a friend who…had a run-in with the flu virus a ways back."

"Did you also know that it also happened on the same day that Marc broke up with me?" Mimi asked. "He dumped me for Alexis right off the bat. I'm over it now, though."

"What?" Leah asked, her eyes widening a bit. "Oh Mimi, I'm so sorry to hear about that, girl." She reached into her jacket and pulled out a card and reached her arm passed Christine and for Mimi. Mimi's eyes focused on the card and then kindly took it and looked at it. "They're my numbers. If you need anyone to talk to, you know that I'm always there. The top number is my work number, the middle one is my cell number, and the third is my home number."

Mimi nodded and just shoved the card into her pocket. "Thanks, Leah. I'll keep that in mind. Again, I'm fine. Really. It's just been hard, that's all."

The four, however, doesn't seem to agree. Christine opened her mouth to try to say something comforting to her twin sister, but before she could, Ozzy spoke up, "Alright y'all, we're here."

He parked across the street from a brightly-colored building. The five all exited the car, Drix sadly had to leave his book behind, and so they all crossed the street and examined the building.

"I like it," Christine commented. "It really brings out the cheerfulness with the colors and all."

Mimi nodded and shrugged. "I guess."

Ozzy went up to the guy who was in front of the door and paid him money for some tickets. Soon enough, everyone had their tickets and so they entered the building.

There was a dance floor with bright coloring lights shining from the floor, a small bar just across from it, along with many tables and seats, and also an upstairs where there was also another bar and chairs and tables. On the ceilings were colored lights that were in the motion of the current song. There was also a small stage where there was just a DJ germ scratching a couple of records.

"Wow, I'm liking this place, already," Ozzy commented with a smile on his face.

"Christine! Over here!"

They all looked over and saw Zoe and Kai on the dance floor area, along with a red blood cell, waving over to Christine. Christine waved back.

"Hey girls! Coming!"

And so Ozzy, Leah, Drix, and Mimi followed Christine over to Zoe and Kai and gave each of them a hug. She instantly recognized the red blood cell that was standing with the girls.

"Zack! Good to see ya!" Christine said, giving Zack a handshake.

"Same to you, Christine," Zack said with a smile. He then looked over to the others and said, "I see you brought your sister and your cousin."

"Oh yeah," Christine spoke up, as if she had forgotten something. Christine grabbed Drix by his good arm and pulled him over towards the guys. "Zoe, Kai, Zack. This is Drix. He's assigned to patrol Frank with us, and get this. He's actually a pill!"

Zoe smiled and scratched her chin. "A pill? It's hard to find one nowadays, ya know."

"Well don't get used to him, alright?" Ozzy pointed out. "He ain't gonna be here for long."

Leah looked around and simply smiled and shrugged. "So what are we all standing around here for? We can talk later. Let's just dance. Besides, this music is pretty kicking."

Kai nodded in agreement. "Good idea. Cool! This is my favorite song! Come on!"

And so they all got on the dance floor and Zoe began to dance with her boyfriend Zack while Ozzy took Leah by the hand and began to dance with her. Leah knew he was just trying to impress her, so she decided to go along with it and see how it'll lead her.

Christine and Kai stood by Drix as Christine said, "Come on, Drix. What are you hovering around for? Let's dance!"

Drix, however, faintly blushes and looks away while scratching the back of his head.

"The thing is…I don't dance."

"Wait, you don't dance?" Christine asked, cocking her head.

Drix shook his head as he still looked away as he explained, "I have no two left feet."

"Oh come on Drix, it's easy," Kai said, and look him by his hand. "Here I'll show you. Just follow my lead."

Christine watched as Kai led Drix over to the middle of the dance floor. Kai then began to move around while waving her hands in the air in some kind of motion and had gestured Drix to copy what she was doing. Oddly enough, Drix copied the moves that Kai was doing, and so within minutes, they were already moving to the beat of the song.

Christine then began to dance herself, but then saw that someone was missing. She turned her head and saw Mimi who was hanging out by the minibar gulping down a cup of water. She sighed as she walked over and places a hand on Mimi's shoulder.

"Sis, what are you doing?" Christine asked.

"Hanging out like you, duh," Mimi replied as she rolled her eyes, before taking another drink of her water.

Christine shook her head as she said, "Nah-ah! You're coming with me and you're going to dance, got it!?"

"You seriously expect me to dance?" Mimi asked as she eyed down on her cup, without making any eye contact with her sister. "Look Christine, I'm not much of a dancer. Besides, the last time I danced it was with…you know."

Christine let out an irritating sigh as she asked, "How about one dance? Is that so hard? Just one dance is all you can do. Then you can do whatever, okay?"

Mimi turned her head and focused on Christine and raised an eyebrow. "Just one dance?"

Christine nodded and smiled as she raised her hand up. "Just one, Mimi. Come on. We're here to have fun, remember?"

Mimi let out a sigh and smiled as she finishes up her water. She then got up and stretched her arms out.

"Alright, if you insist," she said. "Let's get this over with."

"Awesome!" Christine shouted before she grabbed Mimi's hand. "Come on!"

Christine then literally pulled Mimi by the arm and led her to the dance floor. Christine then turned to face her twin sister as she goes, "Come on Mimi! Just dance!"

Mimi sighed. "Fine." She then lifts a hand up high above her head and into the air. "But just one and that's it."

…

He sighed before gulping down some vodka, feeling that burning sensation in his throat. It's been a while since he had some of that. It was already his second cup, yet his head wasn't as foggy as he thought it would be. Maybe he had grown to immune the drink.

He stares down at the cells and germs dancing away below on the dance floor. He scoffed.

Pretty soon, they'll all be as good as dead.

He then noticed something bright out of the corner of his eye. He looked and saw a red and yellow pill dancing away with a female white blood cell.

What's a pill from the outside world doing in Frank? Has anyone gotten onto him? He shook his head. Nah. As if a pill would be enough to do away with him. He then spotted some other cells dancing around the pill. There was another female white blood cell dancing with a male red blood cell, and a couple of white blood cells dancing away.

His eyes stopped when he spotted her.

He saw a female white blood cell with shoulder-length black hair dancing away next to another girl cell who looked a lot like her who was also dancing to the song.

Her name was…it was Mimi Jones. He nodded to himself. That's her name. After all, it wasn't that hard to forget a name like that? Who would name a girl Mimi? Honestly.

The question now is whether or not if she remembers his name. Probably not, but then again it's also hard to forget a creature like himself. He then remembered just yesterday when he was just walking in the rain to meet up with his friends…

_She accidentally hit her shoulder on someone, who gave out a loud "Oomph" sound, followed by Mimi's backpack falling off her shoulders and onto the ground. She immediately grabbed it, saying, "Sorry!" as she threw it back over her shoulders, and then took off running again._

_The person, however, dusted himself off. He then heard someone yelling out, "Boss! Boss!"_

_He turned to look, and saw his germy comrades running over. "We were handling a cell, and then we were attacked by ghosts!"_

_"…Did you, now?"_

_One of the germs pointed at the direction where Mimi had run off to. "The cell we were attacking headed off in that direction! As soon as we had the jump on her, we were ambushed! It was really freaky, boss!"_

_"The trash cans were flying all over the place hitting against us! It was horrible!"_

_"My mother's not going to like this when I get home."_

_The person scratches his chin. He was able to catch Mimi's face when she accidentally bumped into him. He also notices how she was running as if in a hurry. He immediately recognized who she was._

Why didn't she recognized him yesterday though? Well duh. She looked as if she was in a hurry so she didn't had enough time to figure out whether she had bumped into a cell or a germ, or even a virus for that matter. But why was she in such a hurry yesterday?

Speaking of which, doesn't she already have a boyfriend? What was his name? Oh yeah. He once heard Mimi say that his name was Marc. He even remembered the broadcast just this morning where he heard his name saying that he and a female cell were attacked the day before.

He took another sip of his vodka.

He was also wondering if he can hear her sing again…

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**Hmm...I wonder who this 'person' is? Is he just another character, or someone we all know? Heck, I'm not gonna say. You're all just gonna have to wait and see.  
**

**Thrax will appear again soon! Don't you worry! And not in another dream sequence, either! Maybe he'll appear in the next chapter. Maybe not. Depends on how far this story is going.  
**

**For some reason, I feel as if I rushed this chapter, so I apologize if anything was amiss.  
**

**If you like to leave a review, you can. If not, that's fine with me. I hope you all are enjoying my story so far. I'm having a blast writing it.  
**


	7. When You Least Expect It

**Burning Desires**

**By HonestFFWriter**

**Rated: T (may change to M depending on story)**

**Genres: Romance & Tragedy  
**

**Pairings: OzzyXLeah, ThraxXOC **

**Summary: **An incident at the Jones Family Reunion causes Ozzy to look after his two cousins Mimi and Christine. Five years later, all Mimi wants to do is to forget about it and move on, but how can she because of her so-called gift? And when Thrax enters the body of Frank, how will it affect everything?

**Chapter Seven:**

**When You Least Expect It**

Just as the song was over, Mimi wiped her forehead with the back of her hand as she let out a sigh. "Alright, one dance and that was it. Now can I please do what I want?"

Christine nodded and smiled. "Sure. Do whatever. How about I find us a table?"

"I'll get the drinks!" Ozzy volunteered, just before he took off towards the bar.

Leah called out to him, "Don't get any alcohol! We have youngins here, remember Jones!?"

Ozzy gave Leah a thumbs up, indicating that he had heard her. And so Christine, Leah, Mimi, Zoe, and Zack found a table and sat around it. Zoe looked around the table and had asked, "Hey, where's Kai and Drix?"

Mimi turned her head, and saw that Kai was still leading Drix in another dance in tune of another song that had just started to play. She turned back and made pointed her thumb at them.

"I think Kai is still teaching Drix how to dance. They're still on the dance floor."

"Wow," Christine said leaning her arms against the table as she watches Kai lead another dance. "Did you know that Kai was once in the Frank Elementary School Ballet Team? Won 1st prize in third grade."

"Wow, really?" Leah asked.

Christine nodded. "Yeah she did. I think Kai would've become a great dancer."

"But then she decided to become an environmentalist for Frank's body instead," Zoe explained. "Poor thing will never have her dream come true."

"Though you have to admit, she does enjoy what she does," Christine said.

"Ain't that the truth for us cells?" Zack asked. "Especially since we help keep this body intact? No thanks to that mayor? Which reminds me?" Zack turns his attention towards Leah and asked, "Leah, you work for Mayor Phlemming, right?"

Leah nodded and sighed. "Don't remind me, pal."

Christine let out a small giggle before Zack asked again, "Then you must know what he has planned for this 'special event' coming up, right?"

Leah shook her head. "No. He never told me. In fact, no cell up in the brain knows what the plan even is. He kept the whole idea to himself and so he won't tell us until his special address in the news coming up next week."

"Figures," Zack said rolling his eyes toward the ceiling, before looking up on the balconies and blinked a few times.

Zoe notices Zack's behavior and so she asked, "Zack? What is it?"

"Virus at 12:47 in the afternoon, girls."

Leah, Zoe, Christine, and Mimi turned their heads, and spotted a peculiar red virus looking down at them with his yellow eyes, with a cup of vodka in one hand, just before looking away towards the people on the dance floor.

Mimi kept her pose.

_It can't be. Thrax? What's he doing here? He spotted us, didn't he?_

Everyone then looked away as Christine said, "That is a virus. And a red one at that. I never seen nor heard of a red virus like that guy before."

"Probably new to the body," Leah pointed out.

Christine then reached into the pocket of her skirt, preparing to pull out her gun, but Mimi knew what she was going to do. She looked up at Thrax for a moment before looking back at Christine as she yelled, "What do you think you're doing!?"

"Well duh! He's a virus!" Christine explained. "He has to be taken into custody!"

Mimi reaches over and grabbed Christine by the arm as she also explained, "Did you forget what they teach you? Any organism in this body, whether it'd be a cell, sperm, germ, or especially a virus, is innocent until proven guilty and/or is caught in a lawful act. And right now, Thr…that virus had done nothing wrong of the sort." Mimi leaned closer and looked at Christine dead in the eye. "If you're to go up there and cause a commotion, it'll cause panic for the organisms around us, and if the Chief finds out, he's going to take away your privileges. Do you want that to happen?"

Mimi couldn't believe what she was saying. She was actually _defending_ Thrax. Not to mention that she caught herself at the last minute by almost saying his name. She never told anyone about her encounter with Thrax on her date with Marc Wednesday night, and still doesn't want Christine, Ozzy, and Drix to know, considering how they're working for the Immunity.

They were silent for a couple minutes, and so Leah decided to break it.

"I hate to agree on that, but I think your sister has a point. We should just ignore that virus. Besides, you're still in training. If that guy does anything around here, Osmosis and Drix can take care of him. Right now, it'd be best to put the gun away and listen to your sister."

Christine looked away as if in deep thought, and after another minute of silence, she nodded in agreement and puts her gun back in her pocket.

"Alright, fine. I guess you're right." She then looked towards Mimi and asked, "Why did you stutter there for a second."

Mimi looked away and simply said, "It happens." It took every ounce of strength to stop her from looking back up towards Thrax. _I wonder…does he remember me?_

Ozzy then came back with cups of sodas on a tray and then laid it on the center of the table.

"Hey guys, back with the pop," he cheerfully announced. He then looked up and saw Kai and Drix walking over to the table as soon as the song had officially ended. "Yo, have you two been dancing away?"

Both Kai and Drix took a seat as Kai explained, "Drix insisted that he wanted me to teach him how to dance, so we stayed behind on the dance floor so I could show him a couple moves."

Ozzy nodded before also taking a seat and said, "Alright. Got us some drinks."

And so everyone took their cups of soda and began to drink away. Zack then explained about his own set of friends as he tells them some stories about the misadventures they had.

"And so I got grounded after that. I told Nathan not to worry about it, but then he started to blame himself and so he fell on the ground and curled into a fettle position for about ten minutes. Doug, on the other hand, is the quiet guy. He'll only speak his mind when it seems appropriate for him. And so these are my friends."

"Wow. Quite a crazy group you have there," Leah commented. "How do you manage?"

"I get used to it."

Christine took a sip of her soda as she saw out of the corner of her eye a germ getting up on the stage.

"Hey, what's that guy doing on stage?" she asked.

Mimi turned to look and saw another germ on the stage reaching for a microphone and waving his hand up hoping to get people's attention.

"Alright people, listen up! If you or someone you know wants to come on up here and sing, we'd be more than happy to let you! We have a large variety of karaoke songs so please don't be shy and come on up and show off your skills!"

Mimi gulped.

Not again.

"Ooh, Mimi! You have to sing!" Zoe spoke up. "Christine always tells us how good you sing in the shower! So go ahead!"

Mimi turned to face Christine with her eyes flaming up inside. "You told them what?" she asked through her teeth.

Christine, however, begins to laugh and scratch the back of her head before she said, "Well I uh…don't just stand around. Go for it!"

Mimi crossed her arms and shook her head.

"No."

"Why not?" Leah asked.

"I don't want to, that's why."

"That's not even an excuse." Drix pointed out.

"You told me I could do what I want on my own if I danced one song. That's my excuse."

"Oh come on, Mimi!" Kai spoke up. "Just sing one of your favorite songs. Don't you like that one human band? What was it called? Evanescence?"

Mimi then uncrossed her eyes, leaned her head down, and let out another sigh, but this time with a hint of defeat. She then muttered. "Fine. Let's get this over with." She then got up from her seat and walked over way over to the stage.

Thrax, from above, just got back from the second bar with another shot of vodka when he spotted Mimi down below walking over towards the stage.

He smirked.

_Guess I get to hear her sing again, after all._

The germ on the stage spotted Mimi and gestured her on the stage. She walked onto the stage and took the microphone.

"Alright, let's get this show on the road!" The germ hollered before walking over to a corner.

Mimi pushes her hair over her shoulders and presses the microphone near her lips. She closed her eyes and listened as a piano was beginning to play, waiting for the right moment.

**_I will wander till the end of time  
Torn away from you_**

Before she knew it, drums had begun to play as the piano was beginning to play upbeat. Some of the cells and germs stopped and turned their attentions towards her. Some just watched from their seats. Sure enough, an electric guitar had begun to play.

**_I pulled away to face the pain  
I close my eyes and drift away  
Over the fear  
That I will never find a way  
To heal my soul  
And I will wander till the end of time  
Torn away from you  
My heart is broken  
Sweet sleep, my dark angel  
Deliver us from sorrow's hold_**

Piano began to play again. Mimi tried her best not to look up. She has a feeling that Thrax is staring right down at her.

Sure enough, she was correct. Thrax was watching her like a hawk, his yellow amber eyes staring down at Mimi as she was singing. He took one last drink of vodka and simply walked off, heading towards the direction of the stairs.

**_Over my heart  
_**

**_I can't go on living this way  
I can't go back the way I came  
_**

**_Chained to this fear  
That I will never find a way  
To heal my soul  
And I will wander till the end of time  
Half-alive without you_**

**_My heart is broken  
Sweet sleep, my dark angel  
Deliver us_**

**_Change  
Open your eyes to the light  
I denied it for so long  
For so long  
Say goodbye  
Goodbye!_**

Mimi looked around at the cells and germs watching her sing. She tried her best not to widen her eyes out of shock.

There was Thrax, way behind in the crowd, with his back leaning against the wall with his arms crossed above his chest.

_Does he even remember my name?_

Nonetheless of what is going on inside her head, Mimi shook her head a little and began to sing again.

**_My heart is broken  
Release me  
I can't hold on  
Deliver us_**

**_My heart is broken  
Sweet sleep, my dark angel  
Deliver us_**

**_My heart is broken  
Sweet sleep, my dark angel  
Deliver us  
From sorrow's hold_**

By the time the song was over, everyone began to clap. All Mimi could do is smile and bow. She then places the microphone on a stand and then jumped off the stage where she joined her family and their group of friends.

"Girl, that was amazing!" Ozzy said, waving his fist in the air.

"Mimi, you were stupendous up there," Drix commented. "If I were to have another normal hand, I would definitely clap for joy."

"You're actually better than what Christine told us," Kai said with a smile.

Mimi smiled and nodded. "Thanks." She took a seat and sipped her soda.

"That was very impressive, Mimi," Leah said. "Where did you learn how to sing?"

Mimi set her cup down as she explained, "I'm in choir class in Frank High School. Every year, I've always been in choir ever since my last year in elementary school."

_A year after Mom died…if it weren't for her, I wouldn't have taken those choir classes._

Thrax blended in with the shadows, and also the crowd, as he tried to get as close as possible without being spotted and found himself an empty table across from them and has his back turned against them, straightening up the collar of his jacket.

"Alright guys, food is on me!" Ozzy said, getting up from the table. "I'm going to go order us some nachos! Those sound good about now, don't it?"

**Couple Hours Later…**

After spending the last couple hours of dancing, chowing down, and in a couple occasions sang some karaoke, everyone had decided to leave. It almost near 3 which was when Ozzy, Drix, and Christine had to go out on their patrol.

"Never again, Jones," Leah said with her arms crossed and her face mildly red.

"I said I was sorry, baby."

"I don't want to hear about it, Jones. You sang that…that song, and said it was for me. For me! Did you even know what those lyrics mean?"

"And this is why Ozzy should study music some more," Christine joked.

They all ended up laughing except for Mimi, who had her arms crossed and was in the back of the group. Zack turned to the others and said, "I'm gonna go ahead and take Zoe and Kai home. What you guys gonna do?"

"We're probably gonna drop off Leah and Mimi and then go on patrol," Ozzy explained.

"Pass."

Everyone turned to Mimi as she said, "What? I'm just gonna go ahead and walk home."

"But Mimi, do you know how far it is to get home from here? It could take you until midnight," Leah explained.

Mimi nodded and said, "Yes, I know. I just need to clear my head of some things. Don't worry. I'll be fine."

Ozzy just shrugged. "If that's what you want, fine them. We won't be back till around 7, unless something comes up."

Christine walked over and gave Mimi a tight hug before she pulled away and said, "We'll see you later tonight, okay?"

Mimi nodded. "Sure."

And so, everyone went their separate ways. Mimi began her walk up the street with her hands in her pockets. She looked around the street and spots the buildings around her.

What was the point of coming here? She only came because of Christine. Mimi began to let her mind wander. Marc and Alexis were the only friends she has in the entire human body of Frank. Kai and Zoe aren't even considered her friends since she barely hangs with them. They were just Christine's friends.

Mimi was starting to feel like she was in the dark. Ozzy, Christine, and Drix are busy with patrol, and they're going to be for the next two weeks. She has two whole weeks to herself. What is she to do?

She was planning to hang with Marc and Alexis during the vacation just before Mimi had found out about their little 'affair'.

In a way, she's alone.

As Mimi continued to walk, the buildings around her were beginning to feel familiar. There's something about them that seemed off. As if Mimi had been there before. That was when she saw it.

There was a group of molecule trees right across from the buildings. A forest leading down towards the foot.

Mimi sighed and after looking back and forth for cars, she crossed and street and began to walk through the entrance of the forest, unaware that she was being watched by someone not too far off from her.

…

Mimi found a path and began to follow it. She looked up at the trees around her. The wood and the bark of the trees were a darkish brown, though too dark, and the leafs were all blue.

This place did felt familiar to her. Something was calling her to this place, whether it'd be her own memories or something much more else. She feels the air feeling cooler than normal. Was there water nearby?

Before she knew it, Mimi had come across the place she was looking for.

It was a clearing, where there was another tree in the middle and a large pond not too far from the tree. Mimi walked over towards the tree and places her hand on the bark as she looked out at the pond.

"I know this place…this was when…when Marc…"

_"This is a great place to go camping, Marc!" Alexis declared. "Thanks for taking us!"_

_Marc nodded. "It's nothing. My dad used to take me and my family camping here too."_

_16-year-old Mimi walked over to the pond and could see all the cell fishes swimming in the water. They were in many different colors. She crosses her arms and smiled._

_"I can see why," she said._

_"My dad also used to take me fishing here," Marc explained as he got up from the ground. He then looked up at the sky, which was dark, hinting that it was already nighttime and that Frank might already be asleep by now._

_Alexis had just finished setting up the tent, using the campfire as their only light source in the clearing of the forest, and so Alexis got up and stood back as she viewed her work._

_"Impressive, if I do say so myself," she said with a smile._

_Mimi turned her head and smiled as she said, "Coming from a cell who always fails woods class."_

_Alexis turned towards Mimi and waved a fist at her. "You take that back, Mimi!"_

_Within moments, however, the trio began to laugh._

Mimi took a seat right in front of the tree and looked over at the pond.

"This was the place where Marc took Alexis and I camping. One of the best nights of my life. This was also the place where…where…"

_Mimi stepped out of the tent. Alexis was still sleeping, and she could see Marc standing right by the pond, just looking down at it. Mimi had a feeling that something was wrong with her friend, so she decided to walk over and stood next to him._

_"Everything alright, Marc?" she asked._

_Marc turned to face her, and then looked back at the pond._

_"I'm fine, Mimi. Really."_

_Mimi shook her head and said again, "You're not fine, Marc. I can tell that something's wrong." She gently places a hand on his shoulder. "So tell me what's up. Are those germs at the school giving you a hard time again?"_

_Marc also shook his head. "No. It's just that I…well…this isn't easy for me to say but…but I uh…uh…"_

_Mimi looked away. She then began to pray that Marc is not gay and that he is not going to admit that he's gay to her. It's bad enough to crush on your best friend, it really is, but if your best friend turns out to be gay, something tells her that this wasn't going to end well._

_"I think I'd rather show you."_

_Mimi pulled her hand away, and before she knew it, Marc instantly wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close to the point where his body was against hers. Her chin was leaning against his shoulder as she blinked a few time out of confusion._

_"M-Marc? What is it? What's wrong?"_

_Marc closed his eyes and leans his face into Mimi's shoulder._

_"Don't you realize it yet? This is so weird, yet it just has to be you."_

_"Did I do something wrong?"_

_"No. You didn't do anything wrong. It's just that I…" Marc then pulled away from Mimi and places both hands on her shoulders. "Mimi I…this isn't easy for me to say but…but I…I've always had a crush on you."_

_Mimi was silent. She stood there staring back at Marc as she asked, "You…you have."_

_"Yes. I always had a crush on you since that day at your family's funeral three years ago. At first, I thought it was because it was out of guilt that you had lost your family…but now…I just…" Marc then looked up and stared at Mimi in the eye as he declared, "it's like you're the only cell in this entire body that is made for me!"_

_He pulled Mimi back towards him and held her in his embrace. Mimi didn't even know what to say. Secretly, she smiled…and to Marc's amazement, she wraps her arms around his waist, hugging him back._

_"It's funny…I have a crush on you, too…"_

Mimi just sat there, looking out at the pond, looking back at those times. She remembered that after their confessions, they decided to take it slow. Later on that night, they slept in each other's arms in the tent, alongside a sleeping Alexis who was unaware of their feelings for one another.

"I don't get it…what did I do that had made Marc cheat on me? Was I not good enough for him? Am I not that special to him as I once was?"

Mimi then completely lay on the ground and looked up at the leafs above her from the tree that was behind her, along with the red sky staring back at her. She places both hands behind her head to make her feel more comfortable as she stared up.

"First losing my mother…then losing my entire family…then having my friends betray me…and now Ozzy and Christine are barely at home…I guess…

I guess I'm fated to be alone."

_This is for the best, considering that I'm a freak of nature. A cell with telekinetic powers. Possibly the only cell out of millions of human bodies out there with this curse. A curse bestowed upon me that'll forever be a reminder of my loneliness…_

Mimi's eyes began to hurt again, and so she closed her eyes and leaned her head back.

_I'm just…so tired right now…_

**Meanwhile…**

As soon as they dropped off Leah at Cerebellum Hall, Ozzy began to drive into another highway, preparing to patrol the livers. Christine looks out the window, as if deep in thought. Drix noticed something was off in the air and so he decided to ask.

"Christine, is everything alright? You don't seem like yourself right now."

Christine looked back at Drix as she nodded and said, "I can't help but worry about Mimi. We should be with her right now. After all that had happened yesterday, we should do something for Mimi to help make her happy again."

Ozzy shrugged looking out at the open road behind his black shades of sunglasses. "Yeah, but what can we do? You know that the chief has us on patrol. Besides, Mimi can take care of herself."

"But this is different!" Christine protested. "Mimi's really hurt about it, just like any cell would if their friend was in an accident or a lover had just broken up with them! In this case, it's both! Mimi needs help! She does!"

"I agree with you, Christine," Drix said while nodding his head. "I haven't been here in this body long, and I may not be a physiatrist, but I can tell that your twin sister is deeply troubled. She has been trying to hide it."

"Look guys, I totally agree with you and all, but what can we do exactly?" Ozzy asked. "Mimi tends to do things for herself, and she always seems fine when things don't go her way. We should just let her handle this."

"Oh come on Ozzy!" Christine shouted. "You're just saying that because you care more about this job than you care about the welfare of this family! Do you want me to bring that up to you again?"

As much as he would like to help out a family member in need, they really need the money and Christine's job is on the line here, and what with the busy hours and all…for once in his life, Ozzy doesn't seem to know what to do.

He opened his mouth to speak, though he doesn't know what to say, until the radio came on.

_"All units, all units. Be on the lookout for three illegal germs. They are heading towards the heart. Repeat. Heading towards the heart."_

"That's our cue! Let's roll!" Ozzy shouted out loud.

…

_"MIMI? MIMI!"_

_Mimi looked up and saw her father Carlos running right for them. Mimi lifted up her arm and extended her hand out to her dad._

_"DAD!"_

_The wind had just started to get stronger and stronger, and several cells were lifted up heading straight for the hole. Carlos began to hover off the ground and tried to reach out for Mimi, but the wind currents were pulling him up._

_"NO! DADDY!"_

_The wind currents had begun to pick up both Ozzy and Mimi too, as they both struggled to stay on the ground, but the wind was too strong. The three had begun to hover above the ground, struggling to stay on the ground, and it wouldn't be long before they would be sucked through the needle._

_"DADDY!"_

_"MIMI! WHERE'S CHRISTINE?!"_

_Mimi shook her head. "I-I DON'T KNOW!"_

_They both reached their hands out for each other once again, but before they could…_

_BANG!_

_An excruciating pain filled up Mimi by her head a bright flash of light filling up her sight, the pain coursing it's way through her body. She felt the strong wind blowing against her, yet she felt something solid and hard keeping her there. She was so entranced by the pain that she could barely move her body._

_"MIMI! MIMI! OZZY!"_

_The last thing Mimi noticed was this weird whiteness taking over her sight, yet she saw her entire family, including her own father, screaming in fear as they were being sucked into the needle and an arm being wrapped around her, pinning her against the solid object, before the darkness had consumed her. The sight of her entire family being sucked away was a terrifying thing to witness…and already she felt the grief strike her heart._

_The last thing she heard was a voice that said, "HANG IN THERE, MIMI! DON'T DIE ON ME YET!"_

_…_

_How could they…HOW FREAKIN' COULD THEY!?_

_She immediately began to see red, and without thinking, she waltz on right in there and had shut the door behind her, hard. Hard enough that the loud banging sound had caught both Alexis's and Marc's attention. They both stopped whatever they were doing and looked over, and both their eyes widened when they had saw Mimi standing there, her eyes bloodshot and she was giving out heavy breaths, her shoulders moving up and down in a rhythm-like pattern, one of her hands was holding her backpack._

_"M-Mimi!" Alexis cried out. "I-It's not what you think!"_

_"I-It's for a project f-for uh-uh…for health! Yeah! We're just trying out some things when having to do intercourse with our future spouses!" Marc stutters._

_Mimi didn't say anything. Her hands were folded into fists, her breathing continued, and without even looking back at the door, there was a sudden clicking noise behind her, indicating that the door was locked._

_"Wait, what was that sound?" Alexis asked._

_Marc then stood up and raises his hands up. "Mimi, please believe us. This is just for a project, I swear!"_

_"How…how could you…" Mimi whispered under her breath. "Throughout the last five years, you have always been by my side…you two had been the best friends a girl like me could ever have…" By now, her hands had begun to bleed from the tightened fists, and by now, her shoulders and her arms had begun to shake, and she had let go of her backpack, as she leaned her head down and her hair had gotten into her face. "And yet…this is how you repay me?" Mimi leaned her head back up, but this time yelling out in a crucial and loud way that even a virus would be jealous of her. "IS THIS HOW YOU BOTH FREAKIN' REPAY ME!? HOW COULD YOU BOTH!? HOW FREAKIN' COULD YOU!?"_

_Mimi had lost it. In a blind rage, her telekinetic powers had begun to activate. Out of anger, she raises her hand up, and when she did, both Marc and Alexis began to hover above the desks and the floor. Their eyes widened in shock and fear at what was going on._

_"What the…"_

_"What is this?" Marc asked._

_Mimi immediately thrust her hand down, and both Marc and Alexis were violently thrown down against the desks and onto the floor, hard. Mimi raises another hand up, rising up Alexis's body again. A look of fear came onto her face, along with a hint of pain from earlier's attack, and so Alexis hit against the walls over and over again, as she let out a scream of pain and fear. Mimi also rises up her free hand and also lifted Marc up, and had hit him right by the chalkboards. Mimi lifted both her hands up and crashed both Alexis and Marc's bodies together._

_"You both had brought this upon yourselves! You'll feel every inch of pain I felt! And you'll endure every moment of it!"_

_Mimi crashes both their bodies against one another's again and again, until she crashes Marc against the desks where they had all fallen and scattered and had also crashed Alexis right at the teacher's desk, to where it had broken on impact._

_"M-Mimi! Stop this! Please! Stop!" Marc cried out._

_By now, Alexis began to sob. "Mimi! Please! We're sorry! Please no more!"_

_Mimi began to breathe heavier and heavier through her teeth out of anger, her eyes still hurting and bloodshot. The memories of the three of them together were coursing through her mind. After all that they've been together…they had to end up betraying her._

_"Why?! You both freakin' betrayed me!"_

_Mimi lifted both their bodies up again, and had begun to crash them against the walls and the floors over and over again, where their screaming got louder and louder, pleading for her to stop, saying that they're sorry, but Mimi wouldn't listen. Anger had clouded her mind. There was nothing to penetrate her thoughts. There was nothing that could stop her._

_After several more minutes of this violent beating, Mimi crashed both of them onto the floor one more time, only as hard as she could get it. She walked on over to inspect the damage. Both Marc and Alexis had begun to bleed in some areas, and they were also bleeding in the mouth. Both their pants were torn, their shoes were gone, Alexis still had her bra on but was holding by one strap, and their hair was a total mess. Even one of their eyes each had begun to swell._

_Mimi's breathing began to lighten up, but her rage was still there, even though she could no longer see red. She blinked a few times and looked over at Marc and Alexis's unconscious bodies again._

Mimi's eyes shot open, as she let out several heavy breathings. She turns her head a few times, trying to figure out where she was. She let out a sigh of relief. She was back at the clearing back in the forest in one of Frank's feet. She leaned her head back and closed her eyes.

"Bad dream…" she said to herself.

She took her hands and grasped the grass on the ground below her. She turned her head and knew that they weren't just bad dreams. They were bad memories. The birth of her powers…and the deadly potential of it.

She turned her body and just lay there, feeling the wind beginning to pick up.

And yet, she's not feeling it against her.

Mimi opened her eyes again and turned her body where she lays on her back. She leaned her head up, and saw something black covering her. It was big enough to full cover her body, and the heat from it was indescribable. It was as if this thing was a heater.

Mimi had thought it was a blanket, but a familiar stench of cologne proved her wrong and saw that it was a jacket. A big one at that. Who would wear a jacket this big?

The wind died down, and yet Mimi was trying to figure out where this jacket had come from. Nevertheless, she didn't move. It felt so warm that Mimi just wants to lay there and enjoy the warmth. She leaned her head back down and closed her eyes. The jacket felt so warm that she just wanted to fall asleep again.

Not too far from her, Mimi could hear footsteps making their way towards the direction where she was. She opened her eyes and turned her head to look, and immediately, she finally knew where that jacket had come from.

"Hey there, baby. Enjoyed your nap?"

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**Finally, Thrax has appeared once again, even if it's only a little while. And you should all know who this guy at the end of this chapter is. Well duh, it's so obvious, yet I'm going to say anyways. I'll write it next chapter.  
**

**I'm having a busy schedule right now, but when I have some time in my hands, I'll hopefully continue to work on this story. Promise.  
**

**I'm sorry if this chapter feels rushed. It's 2 AM here and I'm so tired I almost feel asleep at my computer. Story will still get better though.  
**

**Hope you all are enjoying my story and feel free to leave a review if you like.  
**


End file.
